The Frosty Lightning
by Knight of The Infinite Stars
Summary: Here comes Packy! A hilarious new hero with a new type of magic. But when, Mikadzuki, a longtime threat makes their move, he and Fairy Tail must strike back, but he must also be ready to face a past he's tried to forget. Things can't always be light-hearted...
1. The Prologue

Seeing his flying through walls classmates was a truly hilarious experience. But it was getting old. Slowly, though. The blast waves were one of the effects of a failed attempt to fuse two magics into one. Others received other hilarious effects too, such as Ash, who turned into a screaming snowman trying to combine Sound and Snow magic. Packy knew he shouldn't be laughing, after all he's had his difficulties too trying to fuse his Ice and Lightning (The many blast waves and once a lightning-shooting block of ice who terrorized his classmates in their sleep for a week), but until recently he's been able to release his Ice and Lightning as one before the rest of his class, although barely a lot and causing him to lose feeling in his face for hours. He called this new magic: Frozen Lightning.

His classmates found it dumb though. To them, its shooting out lightning bolt-shaped ice. But its so much more! Most of the class were trying to fuse Fire and Lightning, one of the more powerful types of fusions. Packy wanted to go out of the box and be different from them, unique. Obviously he wouldn't be as original as Ash or even Richie-Chicky who's shadow had taken life and multiplied were now trying to race the light before it reached to other side of the room while one turned the flashlight on and off. He'd been trying to combine Speed and Shadow magic. Packy frowned. Why hadn't he thought of that! Now that kid, was a genius.

By now the room was in mayhem like all the other days. Sana was blasted into the ceiling and couldn't get her head out. Again. The walls were full of wholes. There was a very angry winged swordfish chasing students around. One of the living shadows got into an argument with the light claiming it cheated which turned into a fist fight since the light wouldn't respond. There were mimes having a dance party at 's little hardcore punk concert until the swordfish broke 's microphone, which was probably a student. Luckily, that's not fatal.

''Apodosi'', said Mina Sensei, and all magic in the room was nullified, returning everone to normal, except Sana who was still stuck in the ceiling.

''Mina Sensei'' said Packy ''We all know that means 'return' so why bother saying it in Greek''

''It's fancier'' she shrugged. ''I know you'd all rather be at home with your families on Christmas Eve. But training is a must, especially when you guys suck''

The moment Packy's had went up Mina Sensei looked at him cold eyes.

''Make a dirty joke and I SWEAR Ill rip out your tongue and bury it 98 feet under the snow''

The hand slowly went down.

''You've done really well though Packy. Keep doing what you do.''

''Paralyzing myself?''

''Why not?''

''You got it boss!''

Packy stood up and attempted to create frozen lightning in his palm but collapsed face first onto the floor

''I can't...feel...my arms'' he said in a muffled voice.

''Don't you mean legs? , asked Dandylyin.

''No no. I meant what I meant.''

''...Then why did you fall-''

''I am entitled to fall down whenever I want! Don't try to understand my logic Fancy Liar!''

It was a bad joke and Packy was the only who made it. But it still annoyed Dandy.

''Stop making that joke! My dad just misspelled the tree!'' She yelled before kicking Packy so hard he slid far across the room. Packy looked up at her.

''I believe a dandelion is flower...my little pinocchio''

Dandylyin ran forward and sommersaulted onto Packy, who let out a yelp. Mina Sensei was watching with interest. The students' jaws dropped.

''Yeah'' he said in a croaked voice while Dandylyin backed away ''Beat up a beautiful, innocent boy who's paralyzed!'' Dandylyin opened out her arms with a confused look on her face.

''You said you could move your legs!''

''Oh yeah...Get ready!''

Packy sprung up and dashed towards , letting out a battle cry, paralzyed arms flailing around. Dandy twirled on her toes three times before meeting Packy's face with a reverse roundhouse kick so hard and perfect Packy turned at a 90 degree angle and went face-first into the wall. The class was silent as the students stared at Dandy in horror.

Mina Sensei walked up to Packy who was spread on the floor.

''Dandylyin wins. Do you wish to continue?'' she asked in that Street Fighter voice.

Packy let out a 'Sorry'.

Mina Sensei looked up at the class smiling

'Well it's 4 PM, and you've all been here long enough. Go, have fun and merry Christmas!''

As Mina Sensei looked for the ladder to unlodge Sana from the ceiling, Packy's small class of 11 excitingly left the dojo ready to party with their guild, Yeti Gills. He was still lying on the floor.


	2. Colorful Masterpiece

Returning out of nowhere after 7 years and suddenly winning the Grand Magic Games in an epic way, Fairy Tail has never been more famous. Newspapers and magazines all had a looong article about its big win. Weekly Sorcerer's Jason was back at the guild interviewing the guild members. He had been especially eager to interview Day 5's undefeated Grand Magic Game [ **Notice how it's not plural]** participants. Guess he'll have to do what he can with Juvia, Laxus and Gajeel cause Erza and Gray are busy with this mission. Rabian from Onibus Town had also wanted to make a profit out of the epic five in his new play. The reward was originally 100,000 Jewels but Erza managed to milk more out of him with a little doubtfulness in her tone, making Rabian even more desperate. Apparently he had advertised it to the extreme. Now the reward is 100,002 Jewels and a refrigerated cart filled with rare pasteries. It made all the difference.

Pasteries were enough to get Wendy and Erza on this mission. Where Wendy goes, Charla goes. Gray participated in the Grand Magic Game event. Natsu is a main character and Lucy and Happy have the same principle as Charla. And that's one thing that slightly bugs Lisanna about Lucy. It's obviously unfair for her to feel that way, Happy is always by his side after all, but it's a feeling that always dawns down on her when they're together. At first, Lisanna wanted to Lucy to stay by his side and protect. It's Fairy Tail. It's how things roll. But they've grown a LOT closer. Which is also good cause Fairy Tail members should see each other as family, one to another. But it hurt. They're the closest members in the guild. Every once Lisanna would ask herself: Does Natsu remember my proposal? Did he take it seriously? And the memories hit her. Her and Natsu raising Happy's egg. The shelter they made. Playing husband and wife. Lisanna caught her reflection smiling in the train window. And now it's slowly painfully disappearing. Lisanna had "died" and he's moved. Even after she returned to Earth Land and the guild threw a huge party where they both had major fun with each other, but now she's felt that they were only plain friends. Lisanna quickly came back to reality. She had gotten way to lost in her thoughts. This is why she's on this mission with them. To restrengthen her relationship with Natsu. She was determined to do so. Even if it meant going yandere on Lucy...Kay seriously. She's not that psycho.

 **And then...**

Natsu went down first. Wendy on top of him, cheeks filled with vomit. The team had gotten off the train and Lisanna was positive those two couldn't be more relieved. Lucy immediately went comfort Natsu but he wasn't responding. Hmmmmmm this plan of Lisanna's was already off to a bad start. She walked over and lifted Wendy off of him.

"There, there young one" , said Lisanna while fanning her with a paper fan. "The vomit taste leaves the sooner you swallow"

Lisanna was wearing a long-sleeved blue with black stripes and green jean shorts. Lucy had her hair back in a pony tail and wore a black polo and a blue miniskirt. Natsu wore his everyday outfit. You know, the one with one long sleeve. Gray wore a purple shirt and green pants. Erza, her Heart Kreuz armor. Wendy moaned and swallowed up. Lisanna looked around her.

''By the way'' she said '' Where's Erza?''

''Well,'' started Gray. ''As usually, she had Erzapacked a carriage but it was so overweight the staff wouldn't allow it onboard, because some PINK-HAIRED BASTARD packed meat!

The magical enchantation that cured Natsu's nausea. He sprung up super quickly.

''WHAT'D YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR!?'' he yelled.

''IT'S PINK! GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT!?

''I think you guys are missing...'' sighed Charla.

''Aye'' added Happy.

While Natsu and Gray continued their usual arguments, Charla finished what Gray had started.

''One of the staff employees had then realized that it was Erza from Fairy Tail who had participated in the Grand Magic Games. And so they emptied out a whole carriage just for her.''

''I hope she gets back fast'' commented Lucy. ''Things between Fire and Ice aren't going to well.''

Natsu seemed to be really offended about the pink thing though.

''IT'S NOT YOUR AVERAGE PINK! IT'S HOT PINK YOU SHIT!''

'' WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR TRAP, CAUSE THAT'S WHAT IT SMELLS!'' howled Gray.

''YOU SMELL LIKE NAKED!''

''What does that smell like?''

''FIST!'' And Natsu socked one to Gray, leading to their usual fights.

Lucy sighed, shaking her head with her hand on it. ''I hope Erza gets back soon. She's been gone for awhile''

''Yeah'' said Lisanna standing up and turning toward. Wendy hit floor. Lisanna had forgotten she was there! ''She seems to be the only who can control those two.''

''I wonder what Erza has that keeps those two under control.'' , said Lucy

''Obviously strong muscles and sharp teeth'', Lisanna said smiling.

''And a pointed tail'' added Lucy, also grinning.

'' Two horns?''

''Claws as sharp as knife.''

''Flame breath!'' And the girls broke out in laughter.

''Suprisingly timely appearences.'' Erza said from behind them. The girls shrieked and moved away quickly, clinging onto each other.

Erza left the cart next to them and walked over to the fighting boys who hadn't noticed her. Lisanna felt bad that they hadn't but she couldn't saying anything. This is Erza we're talking about!

Erza grabbed the boys by their shirts. They quickly turned towards the mysterious toucher and fear washed over their faces. She moved them away from each, and lifted up into the air.

''Uh...Erza...If we could talk this-YAAAA!''

Before Gray could finish his sentence Erza swung them both around in a circular motion scarily fast, and slammed them into each other, stomach to stomach, arms around each other. Erza walked back to the huge cart and scurried through the baggage looking for something. When she was done, she was holding a rope. She tied up Natsu and Gray and threw them onto the cart, neither of them saying a word.

''We'll have to get back home on foot'' she said looking at the other four. She's acting like nothing happened...

''Turns out that when the employees gave me an empty train carriage, those idiots had actually cleared the one carrying the wild carebears. Now they're politely running amock back in Magnolia. So to avoid more trouble with the space on the train, I've decided it's best we walk home.''

''That's a three-day journey'' mentioned Happy.

''Yes but I feel that it is way to make up for the trouble we have caused. Besides with

''We should talk about this later, right now Rabian is waiting for us.'' Lucy said.

''You're right, again. Let's get going'' said Lisanna.

Natsu and Gray in the cart, Erza pulling it, and Exceeds in the air, the group set forth towards the theatre.

Thirteen minutes later, they were back at the station.

They had forgotten Wendy.

 **Lisanna turns toward the fourth wall, grinning. ''And then...''**

The group reached the theatre to see a huge crowd quickly becoming smaller. Someone was already on stage. Erza had just untied Natsu and Gray, who didn't even want to look each other.

''We don't tell this to anyone, got it?'' whispered Natsu. Gray nodded. Happy started giggling with his hands over his mouth

''What are you laughing at?!'' yelled Gray.

''But why would they start the play withou-'' Lisanna started.

''YOU'RE ALL FINALLY HERE!'' cried a voice. She turned to see Rabian making his way through the crowd and running towards, them tearsand mucus running down his face. Lisanna shrieked and hid behind Natsu. Lisanna couldn't stand that germ-filled substance known as mucus. It was then she realized she and Natsu were close together. She stayed there.

''Rabian, what's wrong?'' asked Lucy. 'Could we have been late?'' She handed him some tissues.

''Did you replace us?'' Erza asked intimedatingly

''No, no, no! The audience just got here early. And they'll be leaving earlier than expected too if you don't stop him!'' He said after wiping away his tears and mucus, pointing towards the man on stage. The man had pastel green hair and glasses. His hair was curly yet spiky too ( **Sakata Gintoki hair, shorter bangs** ). He was wearing a top hat that didn't fully cover his hair, a fake mustache and a unicorn horn hanging from his chin. His face was covered in very badly done makeup, the only color used was red. He wore, from what Lisanna could understand, a tuxedo shirt with a rainbow-colored señorita's dress over it. And he wore green hills...Geez, either this guy is a super weirdo or Rabian had written a VERY strange play.

''Then who is that freak?'' Natsu asked pointing at the rainbow man on stage. The man was crying on the floor. Acting, of course.

''He confronted me backstage and said he came for the acting job. I told him that mages from Fairy Tail were coming for it, but he insisted that he was 'Top-Class'. After a demonstration of how to be a blood-thirsty snowwolf, I demanded him to leave, and he did. A few minutes later he was back and on stage performing a play that I hadn't even written. From what I understood, a woman's husband had left her to pursue his life's dream of becoming a professional rainbow maker because he found that her amazing ironing skills were holding him back but her husband turned out to be her pet parrot, A.K.A her brother who thought that the husband wasn't good enough for her. Now she must use her pie-flavored pie unicorn jutsus to find out where rainbows come from and track them to find her real husband who has apparently been kidnapped for 7 years.'' He looked down and started shaking his head. ''The boy gave us a whole summary of the play before it. Honestly, what buffoon could've thought of such an iditotic-''

''IT SOUNDS AWESOME!'' yelled the Fairy Tail mages.

''㈴8...''

Lisanna had to give it to rainbow man. HE was born under an artistic star. But he doesn't deserve to use such art in the terrible way he is right now, does he? She takes back anything bad she thought about the actor.

''You know Erza'' started Lisanna approaching and smirking at her. ''He's gonna ruin a day Rabian worked hard for. I mean, look at that costume. It's a disaster. But we can't let such a masterpiece go to waste either, can we? I think you get what I'm trying to say here, right?''

''NO!'' shrieked Rabian. ''You can't actually be planning on doing this...ugly thingy, can you?

''HEY WATCH YOUR MOUTH, MISTER!'' screamed Natsu before Gray put his arm in front of him.

''Relax Natsu. Some scum just won't understand.''

Natsu had a look of fear on his face. As if he had lived his worst nightmare a thousand times over. He was looking down at Gray's arm, which was against his chest.

''EEEEEEEK! I SMELL LIKE NAKED!'' and he took off, running around in circles, arms high above him.

''Why you...'' Gray was ready to fight Natsu, 'til he caught Erza, eyes closed, smiling at him, rope in hands. He quickly straightened up.

''Please Rabian'' said Wendy, hands clasped together, looking at him all cute and stuff. ''Let us do that play.''

''Aye!'' added Happy.

Rabian sighed. ''Let's decide this later. Right now we've got to get that guy off stage.''

''Then it is halfy decided'' announced Erza. She threw the rope back into the cart. She manifested her sword and turned to the rainbow man. He was singing a punk rock song about snowmen. She swung the sword around in her hand and sent it soaring straight past his ear and into the wall behind.

Rainbow man looked to his left...WHY IS HE LOOKING THAT WAY WHEN THE SWORD CAME FROM HIS FRONT!? Unsatisfied by the fact that she didn't get his attention, Erza threw another one past his face.

He looked to his feet.

''OH MY GOD, IT'S COMING OVER HERE YOU BAKA!'' shouted Lisanna. How could someone be so dumb yet so smart?!

turned to them. It took him awhile to take in the situation. Meanwhile, Lucy put her foot in front of Natsu and he went crashing. jaw dropped and he squinted his eyes.

''Pentagonal Panties! What'd I do to you people!?''

The leftover crowd turned around to see who he was talking to.

''You've taken a job that does not belong to you, and even after the owner's pleads, you refuse to leave his territory'' Erza shouted. ''Prepare to be prosecuted!''

''Execution!? Can't we just talk things out?''

''PROsecution! This rainbow gives me a headache'' she whispered under her breath.

''OOOHHHHH! K...K. OK. D'accord'' he said nodding with his hand on his chin. Then he gave them an open mouth smile. ''What does that mean?''

''Fairy Tail GO!'' ordered Erza and the squad charged forward. made a break for it towards the stage's stairs.

Charla carried Wendy up into the air and sent her soaring towards .

''I won't let you get away!'' she cried and gave him a spear to the back. The pair landed in front of the steps. struggled to get Wendy off to no avail.

''You know'', he said. ''I'm a strong, healthy 18, soon to be 19, year old boy and you're like 11, yet I can't get you off of me. You should be worried about your diet' The remark turned Wendy red.

''Yeah, see. Tomatoes. Eat more of that jizz.''

Wendy's grip must've weakened because was suddenly able to wriggle around more. And she burst into tears. The rest of the team were already on the stage.

''Wendy!'' cried Lisanna. ''Don't listen to him! Keep your grip firm!''

''That bastard'' muttered Gray. ''He's using psychological attacks. The most deadly to woman!''

''Ice Make: Feet trapped in ice move!''

A block of ice encased both of 's feet.

''My hills!'' he shrieked and looked behind to see who was behind this, only to have his eyes greeted by a naked Gray.

''Bro! Where are your clothes!?''

''Pointless fire elbow!'' Wendy quickly rolled to the side and Natsu dropped onto , who let out a yelp. Natsu placed 's hands behind his back and Gray bound them together with ice.

''LUCYYYYYY KICK!'' cried Lucy as she sent a kick toward Bowy.

Lucy missed and fell down the stairs.

Rainbow man burst out laughing.

''Quiet you!'' Lisanna bonked him on the head, and proceeded to give Wendy the hug she deserved.

''There, there'' Lisanna whispered. ''Don't pay attention to that weirdo.''

Erza walked up to Bow man and lifted him onto her shoulder.

''Wowie. You're a strong one.'' he remarked. Erza ignored him.

''Come on gang'' she said. ''We are heading backstage.''

Lucy crawled back up the stairs and the group headed backstage.

''What is your name?'' asked Erza on the way to the resting room.

''Me?'' replied Rainbow man.

''Yes. Who else?''

''Oh. My name is Packy Wisteria." He said grinning.

''P.S. I'm not a Dragon Slayer."

* * *

 **And there you have it. The first two chapters to start off the story. I actually had fun writing it. Updates may be slow since I have a very busy school life, but I'll do the most I can. I hope you plan on reading Chapter 3! Bibidibopidibob LA! At the end Packy broke the Fourth Wall.**


	3. The Amazing Chase

**Chapter 3 of The Frosty Lightning. I haven't updated in awhile. And by that I mean a month! Sorry for being so slow. Enjoy this chapter or get detention. Oh, and a special thank you to PrincessKawaii-chan for being my first reviewer**

* * *

Erza dropped Packy onto the couch backstage. The couch was placed in front of red curtains, a door leading outside to its right. The room was messy. Costumes and make-up were scattered around. Camping materials layed in a corner of the room. There was a bathroom on the right side of the room. The door they came in through on their left. There was a pink kimono with a black belt on the floor. Most likely Packy's clothes.

''Okay you,'' she said. ''This is a job specifically for Fairy Tail and you were causing quite the trouble here. I'm politely requesting you to return your guild.''

''I would...If I had one.''

Erza tilted her head.

''You're an independant mage?''

''Yup,'' he answered nodding. ''Exactly. I just wander around and do the nearest jobs that I find.''

There was a pause.

''And occasionally I break into guilds and steal the flyers. Well most of the times.'' he said shrugging and trying to look cute and innocent. The make-up made him look the opposite.

''Breaking in or not, what your doing is illegal. You'd be considered as a dark mage and could be arrested for this,'' said Erza.

''Well I gotta make a living somehow. I don't even have a home. I'm pretty much nomadic.''

That would explain the camping materials, Lisanna thought to herself.

Gray and Natsu walked in from the door next to the couch. They had gone to get the cart and left it out back

''So what do we do with him?'' asked Lucy. ''If we let him go he'd just go off and continue doing jobs meant for official guild mages.''

''I say we take him back to the guild, and let Makarov decide," suggested Lisanna.

Just then, Rabian walked into the room.

"The crowd is coming back now that they've seen you Fairy Tail mages," he said. "Are you guys ready to perform? I hope you've thoroughly practiced my play back at your guild."

"We have", answered Lisanna. "But I thought we were gonna perform his?" She said pointing at Packy.

"My play?!" Yelled Packy."I forbid it! That would be a violation of copyright laws. And you talentless toilets couldn't ever be able to perform such a colorful and imaginative masterpiece! It takes heart and passion. Not tards out of fashion

Natsu raised his eyebrow. "You're one to talk about fashion? You look like the clown in your mum's mirror."

"Why d'you gotta go there bro?"

"Look guys," said Rabian. "My job, my rules please. Now could you please just do the play without any complications?

"RABIAN WHAT ABOUT ME," cried Packy."WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Exactly," he replied joyfully. "Now let the show commence!"

The Fairy mages didn't get the time to argue before Rabian skipped out of the room.

"Guess we're doing Rabian's play," sighed Wendy.

The boys lifted up Packy and headed outside while the girls changed into their costumes. This play was about a girl from another dimension being sent to Earthland to master a magical wand she received for her birthday and her misadventures. Superonova vs. The Malicious Troublemakers. When the girls were done, the boys took their turn to get dressed. The group then headed out of the backstage room to finally complete their mission, leaving Packy on the coach, who was complaining about getting cancer from being left alone in boredom.

 **Packy concentrates on channeling the Ice magic into him. When nothing remains of the Ice handcuffs, he stands up and stretches out. He ties up some loose ends here and there and when he's done, he walks out the backdoor and spots it. Packy turns to the fourth wall, eyebrows raised. "And then..."**

"Wow," said Lisanna. "He really got us on that one."

The mages nodded in agreement as they stared at the backstage room wall, insults to mature to be said in a POV written with makeup all over. They had finished the play and came back to this room, only to be greeted by this.

"You see what happens when we rely on Gray's weak magic," remarked Natsu.

"Shut your mouth up!" yelled Gray.

Lucy sighed. "Well he's gone now and we don't have a clue where he is. His camping material and clothes are gone meaning who could've left the area, or even city!"

"Fairy mages." They turned around to see Rabian standing in the doorway behind them.

"I have left the rare sweets-filled cart and money outback next to your other cart. Good job on stage by the way. Farewell."

And with that he left them to themselves.

"I guess we'll head home then," Erza said.

Erza made Gray, Natsu and Happy to stand in the hallway this time while the girls got changed for she didn't trust them enough to stay outside with the sweets without supervision. Maybe she was being a wee bit overprotective or maybe she was straight up right. The girls finished, the genders traded locations, the boys changed, the boys finished, the girls entered the room.

While Lisanna tied her shoes, the others walked out back. When Lisanna was done she walked out to see her friend frozen is disbelief, mouths wide-open. She turns to see the cause of this and is frozen too.

There Packy was staring at them.

Cake over his mouth and fingers. Meat bones on the floor.

Lisanna could see the rage in Natsu and Erza.

The wind blew by gently, the autumn leaves blowing along with it.

And then it all began.

Packy scurried away on all fours.

"Drown him," whispered Erza darkly. "CATCH HIM AND BURN HIM WITH ICE NOW!"

And that command jet started Wendy. She sped forward at a godly speed. Head bent down, she ran professional runner style, and let out a battle cry. 'I guess this is the power of love for sweets,' Lisanna thought to herself. Wendy followed Packy until they could no longer see them. Lisanna soon heard a masculine scream.

Erza didn't wait to make sure others joined the chase too, she equipped her Heaven's Wheel armour took flight at an incredible speed too.

"Wendy wait!" cried Charla and flew after her.

"Charla wait!" cried Happy and flew after her.

"Happy!", yelled Natsu. "I need you to fly me!"

Either Happy was to far away or just ignored Natsu because he didn't reply, forcing Natsu to go after him.

"Natsu wait for me!" Lucy and Lisanna shouted in unison.

It was at that moment Lisanna felt time slow down. She stared into Lucy's eyes, and Lucy into hers, both of them expressionless. Lucy quickly grabbed one of her spirit keys.

"Open the gate of Virgo!" She shouted.

The Celestial Spirit popped out of the ground.

"Do you desire some punishment today Princess?"

"Not ever," replied Lucy. "I need help tracking someone down, so we're gonna look around various points in the city."

''As you wish." She grabbed Lucy by the waist, and took her into the ground.

Lisanna decided not to dwell on what happened right now and transformed into her Cat Soul. She was gonna do this building jumper style. She ran up the wall of a building and ran after Packy, leaving Gray to himself.

 **Happy turns to the fourth wall while flying. "And then..."**

 **He crashes through a window.**

The girl was scaring Packy. Her speed and agility were quite impressive. He had run through a flea market, swiftly dodging the people and jumping over the stands. had turned around thinking he had lost her, only to see her gracefully dodge the obstacles with flashy twists and somersaults. And no matter how many corners he turned she was always behind. How important were those sweets to her?! Then again, they were ultra rare one. The more Packy thought about it, the worse he felt. He hadn't eaten everything though, mainly because he was caught before he could. Packy decided it would best to just apologize and escape without anymore issues. He stopped and turned around.

"I-"

The girl flew past Packy face, missing her jump kick, and so fast that a cut appeared on his cheek from the whiplash. Packy was frozen in shock at this gesture. He slowly turned to see a hole in the local restaurant's brick wall. This girl was out for the kill!

Packy quickly stepped to the side as a sword whisked past him. He looked to the sky and saw the redhead in a revealing armour, and a wheel of swords floating behind her.

"Cease running at once! We are going to take you into custody and bring you to our guild where your fate will be decided!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" shouted Packy. He span around and attempted to run for it again when all of a sudden, hands popped out of the ground and grabbed his legs. He fell to the ground, and the blonde girl rose out from it.

"Thanks Virgo. Don't let him go," she said.

Packy struggled to unwrap the strong hands around his legs. He honestly didn't want to use magic, but he couldn't possibly get out of the lock using brute force before the redheaded leader captured him.

The redhead had touched ground. Well, there was no helping it. He blasted a ray of Frozen Lightning at the persistent hands. They immediately retracted in pain. He wasted no time and acted fast. Packy did a backward somersault onto his feet. He then clapped his hands and made an arch over his head. A giant cloud of frost spread over the girls, and while their visions were obscured Packy ran away. He heard one yell curses as he left.

Packy fled into an alley. He hopped onto a garbage can, and then jumped onto one windowsill to another, climbing his way to the top. Once he was there, Packy started ran, and jumped from one building to another, making his way to the exit. He almost didn't see the foot heading for his head and barely blocked it. This time it was the white-haired one. And this time she was in a... Meow-Meow bikini September edition? Or maybe she was cosplayer

"Aren't you cold in that?" Packy asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"Well it's late September and you're in a bikitty. So just admit it. You've probably started to regret your attempt to impress the ladies, eh?"

"...What?"

"And you're not even doing it right! Your a cat for god sake! You should bark more."

"...Excuse me?!"

Packy shrugged. The whitehead frowned in confusion and continued her attack.

She went for a low kick and Packy jumped over her leg. She stood up and followed up with a series of quick slashes. Packy ducked, blocked and side stepped her attacks, which was challenging thanks her speed. But honestly, he didn't even want to fight. He just wanted to leave town and search for other jobs. He stayed on the defensive and was going along with it until he found a long enough pause in the action to ditch. She swiped down diagonally left and right, Packy swerving in the opposite directions. She followed up with a roundhouse kick aiming for his head. He quickly ducked and somersaulted away from her. When he stood up she instantly hit him with a kick straight in the chest, pushing him back onto the ground. Packy slowly stood up.

"You know," she said. "It's courtesy to ask an opponent your up against for his or her name. And you haven't asked for my name yet. I know yours."

"What's the point of learning your name?"

"You're going to join our guild when we bring you back so you might as well learn my name."

"Fire pants. You guys are just gonna imprison me for doing guilds' jobs."

"We could. But we won't. Especially not Erza. What you're doing is just survival. You had no choice. But it'd be best if you use the skills you have in a guild where you won't have to worry about getting busted. And you're feet must hurt from all the traveling you do. That's why we're making you join."

A human fireball crashed into Packy out of nowhere and both of them went crashing into the ground below. Packy opened his eyes and on him was the blonde girl, shirtless. She quickly stood up and shrieked while hiding what there was to hide.

"W-Wait, wha-," he was about to ask questions but looked up and saw the blue haired demon once more on a rooftop. She jumped off, letting out a roar, and gave Packy the most painful elbow ever. The last thing he heard was his scream. And then the lights went out.

 **Lucy put on the celestial shirt Virgo gave her. She turned away from the camera, blushing. "And then..."**

Packy woke up tied up in ropes. He looked around to analyse his surroundings. He was in a shady forest bring pulled on a cart. A second one was being pulled on his left. The one with the leftover sweets. And they were both being pulled by the redhead. On his right were the Fairy Tail mages. Packy decided to keep quiet and observe them. The demon was holding the white cat in her arms. She was talking to the Ice-Make one and smiling while at it. But Packy wouldn't let that cute, innocent smile fool him. He's seen her true nature. The blue cat, blonde girl and fire boy were in a conversation of their own. Could it be that the blonde and ice wizard are dating or maybe related? They both took off their clothes after all. But it seemed more like the blonde didn't want to stay that way when she was shirtless. Maybe her shirt burned off while performing that stunt. But even that theory had holes. Right next to the cart was the whitehead, back in her casual clothes. She was watching the fire boy. Right now he was holding the blonde in a fireman's carry, threatening to throw her off. Packy sighed.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She turned and stared into his eyes for quite awhile. And then gave him a mocking smile.

"What?!"

"Lisanna Strauss." She then proceeded to point and name all the others.

"Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Charla, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel."

Packy nodded. "Do you have something against that guy? Natsu that is."

"What? No?!"

"Mmmm. You're staring daggers at him. And extravagantly."

Lisanna remained speechless.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she finally said.

Packy leaned in over the cart edge and whispered into her ear. "Or maybe it's LLLL-OO-GYAH!"

He fell off the cart and rolled across the hard dusty ground.

"Ow," he said standing up. "Can I please be given some liberty?! I should be considered a guest of honour in this brigade since you guys want to bring me back to your guild do badly, and yet I'm tied up here and being transported in a cart! What is this discrimination!? This slavery?! Are we in Bosco?! No! Last time I checked, we were in...! In..."

"You don't know the country's name?" Charla said rolling her eyes.

"Namek?"

"Fiore," said Lucy. "I think."

"The point is," continued Packy. "I think these ropes have got to go."

"You'd just try and escape," said Erza.

"Logically, yes."

He was thrown back into the cart by Erza.

Packy stayed silent for a few minutes, and then tried again.

"Is there at least a way to give me free roam?"

Erza untied the rope around him, and retied it again, this time making only one loop around his waist and tying that, whereas previously the rope was looped around from ankles to neck. She tied the other end of the rope to her pinky finger. Packy felt slightly offended by this gesture. She proceeded to scurry through one of the many bags in the cart and pulled out a thick metal bracelet. She opened it and put it on Packy's arm. He felt all his magic drain him.

"Now you can run with the vampires," said Erza.

Packy hopped off the cart and attempted to escape. It's not that he really wanted to, he was just curious to the results. When he reached the length of the rope, Erza yanked the cord quickly and powerfully. Packy flew towards her and landed on her fist. It was painful.

Later, he tried untying the knot, but it was one of those impossible ones so he just gave up.

Packy walked over to Lisanna and continued where he left off. "-VVVV."

Lisanna turned red at that notion. "Ridiculous."

"Oh really? I see. To me it's pretty obvious how you feel then."

Lisanna sighed and told him everything. From raising the Dragon egg to her return from Edolas and how close Natsu was to Lucy and how they've become distant. Packy didn't get why she was telling him all this. He had believed her when she said she didn't like him and thought that she actually hated him. She ratted herself out. It was jerky of Natsu to forget such an important promise. Then again, it was a childhood promise, like a game. THEN AGAIN, **that's how Nisekoi works**.

"Hmmm," hummed Packy. "Natsu and Lucy. **The fangirls' favorite. They don't like you very much. You're considered a threat to their 'ship'. And there are a hundred times more fanfictions on Natsu and Lucy than you and him. Such overwhelming numbers would make me want to pee in a bottle and drink it all day since it tastes like tears**."

Lisanna looked at him in complete confusion. "What are you talking about!? If you're breaking the **fourth wall** you should stop."

'I guess it's just me,' Packy thought to himself.

"I'll help,'' he said.

"Huh?"

Packy grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "I'll help you win over Natsu."

Lisanna smiled. "Oh thanks! But why?"

Packy shrugged. "Sounds like a fun. I've always thought I'd make an excellent wingman."

Lisanna tilted her head. "Shake on it."

The held out his arm. "Fists are manlier."

They bumped fists and the bond was formed.

 **Mrs. Sun rose and set thrice. And then...**

The journey was long and lasted three days. By the time they reached the desert Packy got on the cart and never thought twice about getting off. Finally, they had reached the beautiful city of Magnolia. It only took a few minutes for Fairy Tail to come into sight.

"It's nice," muttered Packy.

"GRAY-SAMAAA!"

A loud cry came from afar, and blue-haired girl came running towards him. Tears were running down her cheeks. Her clothes were too complex to describe. She ran towards him, arms open and ready for a hug. Packy caught a look of annoyance on Gray's face. He knew what he had to do. He jumped off the cart and ran towards her. Packy turned behind and gave Gray a look of confidence.

"I got this."

He looked back in front of him.

"Yes it is I, Gray-Sama! Give me a big hu-"

"NOT GRAY-SAMA!" She yelled before dropkicking him in the marbles.

Packy fell to his knees and cried.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" He screamed, turning towards her. She was trying to hug Gray. He wouldn't let her. "That could've killed me! I swear I'm half dead! I am, aren't I!? The pain is unreal!" He continued crying.

"Juvia will not let anyone replace Gray-Sama. She is completely loyal to him!"

True love...

"And here we are," said Erza approaching him. She lifted him up to behold the guild.

"Welcome to our guild, Fairy Tail. Now get in there!"

She turned sideways and positioned herself baseball player style.

"Eh? E-Erza wait! Please! Don't do this!"

"That's Erza-SAN."

"No Sans for you!"

"Well then," she looked at him and smirked. "You're gonna have a bad time. RRRRYYYAAARGH!"

And Packy let out a scream as went soaring towards the doors of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please review, follow, and why not favorite while you're at it.**


	4. Soponi Mineess

**Is a disclaimer really needed?**

* * *

Soponi walked down the castle hallway towards the library. Lesh Pels had called her over. Soponi never understood if Pels was his last name, or if Lesh Pels was his first name altogether. She was never curious enough to ask, so she calls him Lesh. He seemed to be okay with that. She entered the library. It was a big library indeed. The tall bookshelves created long corridors on the left side. On the right side wall were two big windows. There were two columns of wooden tables and chairs. The walls were painted yellow. There were also plants in pots here and there. In the middle of the room stood lied four sofas around a glass round table. Lesh sat on the sofa facing her. He was a man with long, garnet, spiky hair. He had the crescent moon patterned Midzuki cloak on, and sandals on his feet. His legs were crossed and his arms were spread the sofa's edge. His eyes were closed as if in deep thought. Soponi took the seat opposite to him.

"What's up?" She asked.

Lesh opened his eyes and inspected her. "Were you training?" He asked.

Soponi was wearing a black tank top, exposing her toned arms, and jeggings.

She shook her head. "Playing volley," she corrected.

Lesh nodded. "I need you and Treyl to head to the Oken kingdom, and bring back the five members of its ruling council."

"What's so special about them?"

"They are incredibly intelligent scientists. They will be able to build the rockets and the portal Key, given that we provide the right material. Some say they had helped in the building of the original and new Eclipse Gate."

Soponi looked up and sighed. "Ah the Eclipse Gate. The cause of the recent historical battle between man and dragon. And I. Missed. Out. Does this mean they're immortal."

"Yes."

She took the time to process this all in.

A smile quickly spread across her face. "Does this also mean we're finally taking action?"

"Yes. The preparations are complete. We have assembled enough people, and we have enough of the material needed to build the rockets and the Key."

"Yes!" Soponi yelled raising her fist. Ironically she was in a library. "Resource hunting was boring." She continued.

"Treyl is currently on a mission. You're captain, he's co. You'll be going along with around ten others in case you'll need support. I want you guys to leave as soon as he returns. Anything else you need to know?"

"Support not needed."

She then stood up, and proceeded to leave the library.

The Midzuki is taking action.

 **Soponi got changed into warmer clothes. And then...**

"So how are you gonna do this?" Treyl asked, screaming across the wind. "Fight to the finish style or a more pacifist route?"

They were on horses, heading towards the kingdom. Treyl's had a carriage attached to it. His blond hair was tied back in a pony tail and flailed in the air as the wind blew it. He wore the crescent moon patterned Midzuki cloak, though his arms were not in the sleeves. He was around her age, twenty-one, only three years older than her, so they got along rather well.

"You'll know when we get there!" She yelled back.

"Okay," he said. "And what's with the sudden black transition? It's the only color we see you wearing these days."

Soponi was in a black leather jacket, black pants, black army boots. And a grey scarf.

"It's all Reyna buys me when we go shopping."

Treyl didn't push the topic any further.

The Oken Kingdom panned into their view. The kingdom was the size of a small city. They rode down the hill they were upon and into the city.

They were not human.

The people of this kingdom were not the humans Soponi had expected them to obviously be. They were more like cats. Like the Exceeds. These creatures around them went on with their daily lives, not seeming to mind them. The buildings were adapted to their heights by being smaller than your average human one. Smaller houses, schools, convenience stores and speed so on. Around them some cats ran around at amazing speeds. Others jumped from one building to another far away one at incredible heights.

One orange-furred cat, who was most likely a male based on his superhero outfit, walked up to Soponi and Treyl. This one was twice as tall as the other cats.

"Hi you two!" It said. "The sight of two humans caught my eye, Puleek! And by the way you're looking around, I can tell this is may be your first time visiting our home, PULEEK! And since you lot are new, is there anything I may help you with?"

"You're strangely polite," Treyl said, giving Soponi a weary look. Not one of these people again.

"We were looking for the five members of the head council to solve some...diplomatic affairs," Soponi told the cat.

"I'm one of them, Puleeeek! My name's Robin, and I'd gladly show you the way there. You see that huge building there? That's where we reside," he said pointing at the castle. He started walking. Soponi and Treyl followed.

"You see, our castle there is the only building capable of housing humans. Was probably the home of an old monarch or something," Robin explained. "Puuuuuuuleek!"

"If you could just stop saying that..." snapped Soponi.

"But that's the sound a robin makes..."

"I don't know or care what sound a robin makes, honestly. You're just wasting your breath with that."

"I think a Robin goes like: '... What's wrong?' And then a huge explosion," Treyl said.

"Puleek is my thing, and that's that. How could you talk to someone who's being so hospitable to you in such a manner?"

But before Soponi could reply, Robin scurried towards a pink cat wearing a scarf at a food cart. This one was Exceed size.

"Oh hi, Papa Robin," he said said smiling.

"Wassup Rachi? How's business?" Robin replied.

"It's been picking up a lot. I've been experimenting with different ingredients, and I've found a combination that really sparked my taste buds, with help from Mama Daina. Oken love the new Fish Sticks."

Rachi turned to Soponi and Treyl, and then back to Robin. He leaned into Robin.

"Are they with you? Is it their first time here?" He terribly whispered.

Robin nodded.

Rachi turned back to them. "Um... Would you guys like to try a free Fish Stick?" He handed out two sticks with a fish and a combination of other meats on each of them.

Soponi and Treyl took a bite. She hummed in delight.

"This is really good!" She exclaimed. But Rachi looked unfazed by her compliment.

"Oh! Ummm... What was it again?" He said in deep thought. He quickly gave up and sighed I'm disappointment.

"Papa Robin, what's that word you say after a compliment?"

"That would be 'Thank You', Puleekikik."

"Oh yeah... Thank you for your compliment, humans."

Satisfied with that, Robin clapped his hands. "Well you two, let's head to the castle at high speed!" And Robin held out his paws towards Soponi and Treyl.

"What?" Soponi asked.

"Sit on my hand."

Treyl had already sat on. Soponi started at Robin, but then shrugged and did as he wished.

Robin started off, and ran at a high speed towards the castle. The fact that she and Treyl hadn't fallen off at this speed amazed her. Robin rushed through the turning roads and past a plaza with a fountain in the center. And in no time they were at the castle doors.

 **Packy realises that he won't be in this chapter.**

 **And then...**

"So let's hear about yourselves and this kingdom," said Treyl.

Soponi, Treyl, Robin and four other cats sat at a round table. In front of each stood a cup of tea. Soponi's will probably go untouched. Each cat wore a lab coat, and a hat to signify their role in kingdom. All except their blue leader, Francis, who wore glasses, and Robin who didn't even wear a lab coat. Daina: a plump brown cat wearing a chef's hat. Bruno: a green cat who wore a nurse's hat. Victor: red cat with a cap quoting 'Family' on it. Victor was head of family and friendly relationships. All these cats were as tall as Robin, however, Victor being slightly taller. Without waiting for a response, Treyl continued.

"Are you guys Exceeds or just regular cats?"

"How dare you compare us to those low brain-leveled four-legged cats!" Bruno shouted.

"Shut it Bruno. Why must you get so worked up over a simple question?" Francis said. "Treyl, we are neither cats nor Exceeds. In a way, you could call us the Exceeds of Earthland. We are the Oken."

"Oken, Oken! Fighting crimes and for no Yens!" Robin yelled out.

Victor shook his head in disappointment. "Robin you'll put false ideas in our guests' heads. There are no crimes in this kingdom. We all love each other too dearly to do so."

"Yeah," muttered Daina, "love..."

Francis continued. "Unlike the Exceeds, us Oken don't have the ability to fly. Rather, the people either train themselves to be a Speedster or Springee. Those you see running at high speeds are Speedsters and those you see jumping very high are Springees. Though we five are capable of both. But our kingdom has been facing a crisis for a very long time. The thing is, the Oken aren't capable of loving one another. Only we five council members are capable of loving, and they are only capable of loving us. They see us as their parents, and are completely dependent on us. It is our job to educate them. We're trying to get them to feel appreciation and act loving to their friends and family but it's all just mechanical. Their 'Thank You's' have no appreciation, the meals cooked by family members contain neither love nor effort. Everything is done out of a sense duty and not from the heart."

Victor crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Oken are unable to fall in love, so it's up to me to pair the male and female up. But even those with the most compatible personalities who are bound to get along, do not care much for each other. They get married, raise families, but only because they know that it's for the sake of their species."

"Deaths of family members occur," said Bruno, "but they are unfazed by them. We hold funerals for the dead, and when they're over they leave, their cheeks as dry as deserts."

"Friendships? Bonds?" Daina said. "These do not exist here, for this is a kingdom-

"Incapable of loving." All five Oken said in unison.

Soponi forced a look of remorse. These people talked too much. If only Treyl hadn't been so polite, they could've made a lot more progress than this. She'd been looking forward to solving diplomatic affairs.

"But that's a different matter," Robin intervened, breaking the silence. "What can we do for you guys?"

"Our master would like to build a brand new guild in this city or 'kingdom'. So he requested for us to bring you, the ruling council members, to the current guild to settle the negotiations. All that if you accept of course," Soponi replied.

"Oh, then we accept immediately, don't we guys?" Francis said enthusiastically. His fellow Oken all nodded in agreement. All except Bruno who looked uneasy.

Bruno has good instincts.

"Wouldn't it have been more respectful if he had come to us?" he said.

"Bruno that doesn't matter!" Daina said. "You're always nitpicking. Can't you just be happy with the fact that we're getting a guild? Guilds reek of friendship. They could definitely influence the Oken!"

While the council jumped and danced around, Bruno grumbled and sank back into his chair.

 **Soponi "accidentally" spills her tea. She looks up to the fourth wall.**

 **"And then..."**

Soponi, Treyl and the council stood on a stage in the park. Francis called the Oken to assemble and gave a speech about what would be happening. It was decided that he, Daina, and Robin would go with Soponi and Treyl, while Victor and Bruno would stay behind to take care off the people. The three who were leaving hugged around all three hundred and fifty of them. When Soponi asked Robin why they did this he said it's because they are their parents. After goodbye were said and done, Bruno and Victor headed back to the castle, and the other five embarked onto the horses and into the carriages, and rode out the kingdom.

But that wasn't the complete plan. The councilors were in the carriage being pulled by Treyl. Without a gesture being made to each other, Soponi slowed down, and Treyl continued his trip back to Mikadzuki. Soponi horse turned around, and headed back to the Oken Kingdom. She directed her house straight to the castle, and hopped off. She found Bruno and Victor in the same meeting room as before.

"Huh?" Bruno said staring at her in alarm. "Why have you come back? Hey?! What are you doing?!" But before he could act, Soponi injected him with a paralysing poison. He collapsed to the ground.

Victor was already on the move. He launched himself to the ceiling above Soponi, and sprung himself off, hitting her with a head-to-head attack. Soponi cringed. He tried to follow up with a claw attack to her, but she managed to dodge and scratch through his cheeks. The poison seeped through the cut, and Victor went down. Soponi grabbed the two bodies, hurried to the carriage by the castle door, threw the bodies in, and left the kingdom. So in the end it wasn't a pacifist route. Soponi wished she had at least done that more secretly. She rode back to Mikadzuki.

 **And then...**

Treyl brought the Oken to the library. The councillors excitedly muttered amongst themselves as they sat on the same sofa.

"Ah, they're finally here," said Lesh Pels as he walked into the library with a curly pine-green hair coloured girl, wearing the Mikadzuki cloak. She had golden eyes. Reyna Fobines was her name. "Well done Treyl. But where's Soponi?"

"She'll be getting here soon with the other two."

A bead of sweat trickled down Francis's cheek. "Lesh Pels? He was responsible for the Astrantia incident. What's a man this sinister doing here? He's not your guild master is he?! And what do you mean by the other two? Are you talking about Bruno and Victor?!"

"This is what you'd call a kidnapping," said Treyl.

"We need you guys to build a dimension-opening portal opener, which we call: Valhalla's Key. Seeing as you've guys also helped in the making of the Eclipse gates, I'm sure this is an accomplishable feet for you."

"What makes you think we'll help you of all people?"

Reyna Fobines walked up and her eyes turned red. Treyl could feel it. The dark aura she was emitting made the hairs on his skin stand.

"What are you- huh?" Francis murmured.

Who knows psychological tortures she was using on them with her Fear magic.

"What's going on?" Were Francis's last words before the three started screaming in agony and terror. They fell onto the floor as their cries intensified.

"Stop hurting them! Ursula!" Daina cried.

"We'll... We'll build the key. Just stop the massacre." Francis whispered in sadness.

Reyna closed her eyes and backed away. When she reopened them, they were gold."

Daina and Francis collapsed, but Robin stayed on his knees, dripping with sweat.

"What makes you think... that that girl will kidnap the other two so easily?"

Lesh let out a smile. "I'm sure she'll find a way. After all, she's Soponi Mineess: Poison Dragon Slayer."

And probably using the last ounce of his mental strength, Robin jumped out of an open window. He'd definitely collapse before long.


	5. Frosty Lightning and Fairy Tail

**5**

 **FROSTY LIGHTNING AND FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

Packy rocketed into Fairy Tail, screaming at the top of his lungs. He crashed into someone, went tumbling onto the floor. The tumble quickly turned into a series of cartwheels and flips. During the flips he caught sight of a bar table. Packy somersaulted into the air (laka boss) , and would land on the counter. But no, he instead landed feet-first on a lady's face.

"Perfect landing!" Packy cried triumphantly with his arms extended to his sides.

The huge dude Packy had bumped into crashed into a fellow dude with spotty eyebrows. Eyebrow dude got pissed and punched him. They got into a fight. The other dude then turned into a monster dude. He picked up the eyebrow dude and flung him into a waitress carrying a meal and a cup of beer. The beer spilled, she slipped on it, and the meal dude flew into the air. Who says inanimate objects can't be dudes? Not Packy, for one. The dish hit a girl next to a large barrel of whatever was in there's face. She cried out as the spicy food stung her eyes.

"Elfman!" She yelled, and grabbed the barrel. She hopped off the table she was on, and blindly swung the barrel around, aiming for the one called Elfman, and some of the liquid, which was wine from what Packy could see, spilled over the floor before the barrel dude finally hit—and only after wacking the people in her way— the monster dude and burst open, covering him in wine too.

And the whole room was washed over with combat. People punched and yelled and kicked and roared. Did they even remember the human cannon who caused this was still here, Packy wondered to himself. Someone did. A cyan blue haired girl with glasses stood up at the table she was seated. Candles and books stood on it.

"Guys!" She shouted, trying to be heard. "The real problem is-" She was cut by a dude a who bumped into her table and knocked the materials onto the floor.

Wait a minute... Packy was still standing on the lady! He stepped off and apologised to her. Her eyes were closed, but she was smiling.

Packy thought about what he had seen five seconds ago. Something wasn't right, with what he witnessed. The candles fell and met the floor... The lighted candles, met the wine-covered floor... Fire... met alcohol. The rumblers stopped fighting and silently watched as the two friends connected. **(Since I can't really describe those funny anime reactions, I'm just gonna do it like this. But if you know a way for me to describe them, please tell me. At this point just imagine a comedic shocked reaction. I suggest Gintoki Sakata's strawberry milk face.)** The guild mates had that reaction, and the fire spread throughout the guild. Packy slowly ducked below the counter until only his eyes were seeable. The members screamed and panicked. Elfman, who was covered in wine, was constantly on the move, for the fire practically followed him. And the whole room was washed over with fire. Everyone except Packy had retreated to the second floor, who was still behind the counter. The short blue haired through sent water down. It was was slow, but was working.

"Grub!" Natsu yelled as he leaped through the doors, and ate up all the fire in the room until there was nothing left. Luckily, the tables and benches weren't in complete ashes. Most of the room was standing, really charred, but still standing.

The dude with the weird eyebrows jumped down from the second floor, and walked over to the bar counter. He pulled Packy up and over the counter by his majestic hair.

"You've got some nerve barging in, and making a mess in our guild," he said frustrated. "Just who are you?"

Before Packy could answer, a giant burst through the backdoor.

"What the hell is going on in here!" He boomed, his choice shaking the room.

Erza and others walked in too. "What happened here!" Erza demanded, looking around.

All eyes turned to Packy.

"Well it's not my fault, it was—"

"Cool, cool, COOL!" cried out a man with a rain-drop shaped head. He ran down the stairs, onto the main floor. "It was cool times ELEVEN-THOUSAND! He just flew in so quickly letting out a proud, defiant roar!"

"Jason, how long have you been here?!" Erza asked in suprise.

"I nnnnever left!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Packy intervened. "You're making it sound like it's my—"

"And then," the man continued. "He performed a series of SUPER COOL of acrobatic twists and flips, and made a PERFECT landing! Although he may have hurt Mirajane is the process." Jason started dancing, for the excitement was too much for him to hold.

"It's really fine," said the white haired girl from behind the counter. Packy realised that she resembled Lisanna a lot. Even with blood trickling out of her purple nose. Aren't genes fascinating?

"It's clearly not fine!" The guild shouted out.

"You idiot!" The Eyebrow said. "Look at whatchu did!" He said pointing at Mirajane.

"Could you pipe down, and show me a little hostility!" Packy yelled right back. "I apologised to her! You're yapping like a man who's frustrated for being in a love square for too long!"

The notion seemed to affect him, but he hid it so will Packy almost hardly noticed it.

"Just who do you think y'are?" The Eyebrow shoved a finger at Packy's chest.

"Yes tell us," Jason said, no longer dancing. "Are you a friend or foe?"

Packy chuckled dramatically, and adjusted his glasses. "Friend or foe, you ask? Shouldn't this answer be clear by now," Packy rose his finger above his head, and brought it down in front of Jason's face. "I am Prince Packy Wisteria! AND I'M FAIRY TAIL'S NEW RECRUIT!"

Jason started spinning around like mad. "COOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

Erza walked past The Eyebrow and Packy. "Try not to be to hard on our a new member," she said patting his shoulder. She then walked to the giant, who shrunk down to a short man with a white mustache and hair encircling the bald top of his head.

Natsu laughed out loud. "That's awesome! We've got a prince in our guild!" He started swinging Happy around, and danced with him. "Hey, you really ARE a prince aren't you?"

Packy looked away from them with his tongue out, and scratched his head. He hasn't expected people to believe him so easily.

"He was lying!" The guild cried out.

But Jason didn't hear any of it. He was too in to his cool dance to pay attention. "Interview, interview, interview!" He suddenly said. "I was planning on interviewing the Grand Magic Games finalist all together, but that's so the past! So the past, so the past! Those games were AGES ago, it's time for people to move on! Prince, let's do this interview right now, RIGHT NOW!"

Jason ran up to the second floor and took a seat at a table. He gestured Packy to come up, who was slightly reluctant to do so. He walked up the stairs, and say opposite to him. The guildsmen who were on the second floor diffused onto the first, and soon everyone lost the adrenaline the fire caused, and went back to their normal lives. They drank and laughed heartily. The waitresses handed food all around. Mirajane was up and working. And still smiling! She was an odd one... Possibly dangerous too. A few of the guildsmen stayed on the second floor to watch the interview. Lucy, Gray, Lisanna, Natsu, and even Juvia, who was struggling to get arms around Gray, were among them. The Eyebrow, Elfman, The Barrel Chucker, and The Wendy, were the rest. Happy, Charla, and a black exceed too. The two carts they had brought back from Onibus stood at the side of the wooden double doors. Packy didn't know why, but this small little scene made him feel cosy.

"So let's start of with the simplest question: in which country are you prince?"

Packy's thoughts ran a mile a second. The first country that came to mind was Minstrel.

"Minstrel," he said a tad to quickly.

"Cool! And why Fairy..."

The questions went on and on. At least Jason didn't go to deep into Packy's life. Meanwhile, a dispute erupted between Natsu and The Eyebrow, which dragged in Gray and then Elfman. During their squabble, The Eyebrow was identified as 'Gajeel'.

"What magic do you use?"

The fight erupted between Natsu, Gajeel and Gray while Elfman cheered them on through the word 'Men' repeatedly. Their squabble led them to falling off the second floor. The fighting spread throughout the room like water on a tissue. Magic attacks were thrown around the room.

Packy adjusted himself to get a better view of the rumble. "Does this happen often?"

Lucy sighed and put a finger on her head. "Yeah, very often. They're always like this."

The Barrel Chucker brought out cards and grinned at Packy. "But that's what makes us Fairy Tail!" And she joined the scramble downstairs.

"They're a rowdy bunch, all right," Charla said as she chilled with a cup of tea.

The black cat nodded in agreement. "True warriors."

"Aye," said Happy. "But Natsu always takes it too far."

Packy nodded. "And so there are no hard feelings?"

Lisanna shook her head. "We're family. This is all for jokes."

"I see."

Packy stood up and pretended to adjust a fake tie and then his glasses.

He German suplexed Juvia into the table. Jason started yelling out cool. The others gasped in shock. Juvia stayed down.

Next, he picked up Lisanna, got her in a fireman's carry, and moved over to the second floor railing. Moments like these required diabolical laughing, so Packy did so.

Lisanna squirmed in his grip. "W-wait a second," She said frantically. "I don't usually get involved in these things."

But she could protest all she wanted, Packy wouldn't show mercy. He kept laughing, and would've thrown her off too, if Elfman hadn't shouted, "Don't hurt my sister!" and sent Packy to the first floor with a beastly punch. The only flaw with Elfman's plan was that Packy hadn't lost his grip on Lisanna, and they were both sent crashing to the first floor wall. Thankfully she broke his fall, and he probably felt a lot less pain than she did. The fighters paid no mind to this.

"Why I oughtta..." Packy mumbled under his breath once he stood up.

He cast an ice bow and arrow, and shot a frozen lightning arrow straight at Elfman. Elegant dances of lightning and frost trailed after the turquoise, with touches of yellow and blue, arrow before it absorbed into Elfman. He did an electrocution dance before collapsing to the floor, an icy vapour smoking out of him.

The guild stopped fighting and turned towards Packy. Even Erza had stopped her conversation to look at Packy, while the short man simply closed guys eyes, and stroked his chin. Everyone had paused and taken a moment to study this never-before-seen magic. And it made Packy feel very awkward.

"COOOOOL MAGIC!" Jason cried out loud, and thankfully breaking the ice.

The guildsmen swarmed around Packy, demanding the answers to the magic they'd just witnessed. Natsu smirked. He moved through the crowd, grabbed Packy by his kimono, and headed towards the double doors.

"Oh look," Packy said nonchalantly. "Another kidnapping."

Natsu laughed excitedly. "We're gonna fight!"

 **Natsu turns to the fourth wall laughing.**

 **"NYAHAHAHAHA!"...**

"I don't get it," said Packy. "Why are we even doing this!"

They were outside Fairy Tail, and a crowd surrounded Natsu and Packy whilst giving the two combatants enough room to roam freely. They cheered both fighters on.

"Come on new guy!" one yelled. "Show him you're no pushover!"

And another yelled, "If he's gonna join our guild, show him what Fairy Tail is capable of, Natsu!"

And some just cheered both of them equally.

"I'm rooting for you both!" Lisanna cried out.

Packy couldn't comprehend how this all happened, how they even got into this. But he had to give the crowd the show they wanted, right?

"Unbelievable!" Packy heard Lucy exclaim. "That idiot would pick a fight with anybody. Packy, do your best!"

Packy grinned and gave her a thumbs up. He wondered if he should pull off a badass personality right now. COULD he pull that off?

Natsu hands went ablaze, and he cracked his knuckles. "It's contest of skills," he said, answering Packy's question. "Let's get this on!" Natsu put himself in a battle stance.

Packy felt nervous. He didn't know how to pull off the badass impression very well! Maybe he should do what Natsu did. Or maybe he could be like the characters in one of the stories he read. The Hearth and Ransom Dragon Slayer girl did it well. Yeah, he'd crack his knuckles, like Natsu, but also stretch his neck and give an awesome one liner. Packy released a stream of frozen lightning from his hands, and gave a cocky grin. He then went on to crack his knuckles, but after pressing them for awhile he didn't hear the crackle. The crowds cheering slowly died down as they watched him struggle. Packy increased the pressure, but hurt himself and let out a yelp. Whatever, he would just have to do the one liner.

"Yeah so um..." Packy said with a stutter. "You ready? Cause after I've beaten you, people are gonna bake you in the oven at 350°!" Packy quickly threw his hands up in the air with a widemouthed smile.

An irritating silence crept onto the scene. The crowd coughed, while others scratched their heads.

"Fight start!" Someone in the crowd shouted out, and the two mages ran towards each other.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted out, and a ball of fire burst out of the mages mouth.

"Woah!" Packy let out, before diving to the side, along with the crowd of people behind him, as the fireball came their way.

Natsu jumped towards Packy, a fire fist ready to land on him. Packy stomped the ground and a pillar of ice shot out of it, knocking Natsu high into the air. The fire mage twisted in the air, and sent fire out of his feet, propulsing him towards the ground. He laughed heartily as he came down on Packy with another fire coated fist. Packy did a little twist and ballet hopped away from the attack. The ground broke apart under Natsu's fist. Natsu looked up, and quickly dodged the giant Frozen Lightning hammer that was twice their size, Packy smashed down.

Natsu twisted launched himself into the air, and did a back flip. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" He kicked Packy with a foot of fire.

Packy crossed his arms in front of him in an X formation, and blocked the attack, but was pushed back the sheer force.

That's it! The key to looking badass was naming your attacks. It's a good way to categorise things and all. But having to say "Frozen Lightning" before each attack could be bothersome. There were too many syllables. Four is a lot! He'd surely get tongue tied. Packy had yet to find a shorter name for his magic, but the options didn't show much change. For instance, 'Electric Frost' or 'Frosty Lightning' both had four syllables, too. But didn't Natsu's thing— Fire Dragon's whatnot— have four too? Or does fire have one syllable? No, it definitely has two. Well if he could make it work, why couldn't Packy? This accomplishment felt like huge step on the Road to Badass.

"Frozen Lightning Piercing Spears!" He yelled. Electric charged ice spears shot out of Packy's hands towards Natsu.

Natsu's hands went ablaze, and he smacked them together. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" An explosion was created, and destroyed Packy's spears.

Natsu fist blazed up with an even greater amount of magic, and he dashed towards Packy.

Packy charged his own fist up with Frozen Lightning magic, and flashstepped in front of Natsu. He caught the startle in his eyes.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Frozen Lightning Comet Punch!"

For a first time thing, Packy picked a reasonably cool name, if he could say so himself. But what if he had used "Strike" instead?

The mages punched the other square on the cheek, and were both sent skidding far back on the ground. Packy a lot further than Natsu. Natsu slid right into Lisanna, and tumbled over. Hehehe. Just as planned. Packy rewarded himself a smug grin, as he gazed at the sky. Natsu's heartbeat would've definitely been beating faster after the workout they gave each other. And Packy had coordinated the strike he sent Natsu away with in Lisanna's direction. And with the physical contact, Natsu would mistake the heart beating not for the fight he was in, but for being with her. Basically, it was the suspension bridge effect! This could only ineffective against an utter idiot. The crowd's cheering sunk into a mumbling choir. Natsu would then stand up, apologise to Lisanna, and help her back up, while gazing right into her eyes, and a heart still beating fast! Oh yes, Packy was amazing. This plan couldn't possibly fail against anybody. Now if Natsu could just act out the way Packy predicted him to. Packy adjusted himself to watch it all play out.

Natsu stood up, and dusted himself off. Okay. Natsu lent out his arm towards Lisanna, and looked her straight into the eyes. Yes, admire her godly beauty. She took his hand and he lifted her up. Feel her gentle touch. He apologised to her. Excellent.

"It's fine," she said, "but if anything, Packy should be apologising."

Die you hideous wretch.

Natsu dusted her off. What? Natsu patted Lisanna's back, dusting her off. What was he doing? He's too comfortable. It's too casual. What could have Packy miscalculated?! And then they engaged in small talk. Too casual, too casual, TOO casual, TOO CASUAL, TOO CASUAL! The suspension bridge effect... It failed! This guy... How dumb was he?!

Natsu turned back to Packy, who was just getting back up, and frowned. "Anyways, you're not using your full potential. I can sense a magic level around as much as mine, but I managed to melt your ice spears. I've never been able to melt the Ice idiot's ice."

And from what I've seen," continued Natsu," your Frozen Lightning isn't literally 'frozen solid' lightning. Well to be exact, sometimes it is solid, like that hammer, but the arrows you shot at Elfman today were plasma. Basically what I'm trying to say is: the name of your magic is twisty."

"Damn it," Packy sighed. "I knew I'd get this kind of reaction. I'd love to explain my Frosty Lightning magic and all, but the **word count's** gotten pretty high, sooo..." Packy dragged as he kicked the ground.

Natsu seemed confused by Packy's words. "The wh—"

Packy tightened his kimono belt which had gone loose. "Anyways," he intervened. "Since you requested me to take this battle seriously, I guess you're wish is my command."

Packy stuck his left arm out and his fist charged up with power. The magic leaked out of his hand and moulded into a fist. That fist then grew into an arm, an abdomen, legs, Packy. A turquoise Frozen Lightning Packy clone stood by his side, bumping his fist. A cord of magic bonded them together by the sides.

Natsu grinned widely. "All right! Now I'm fired up!"

Packy and Snow Packy raised their arms and crossed them above their heads, and shouted in unison.

"Frozen Lightning Snow Angel!"

* * *

 **And that's it for Chapter 5 of The Frosty Lightning. Well technically Chapter 4 but let's just bend it a little, k? Please follow, favourite, and review.**


	6. Frosty Lightning and Fairy Tail 2

**6**

 **Frosty Lightning and Fairy Tail 2 (Physically Empowering You)**

* * *

The crowd held in their laughs. The mages doubled over with their hands over their mouths, trying to hold themselves back. Only Natsu seemed to have no sympathy for Packy, and laughed out openly while pointing at him.

"Shut up! There's meaning behind it!" Packy shouted.

How could they not get it? They say that a snow angel is a shadow of ice left by yourself in the snow. It's your exact replica. Your exact clone. Or did they say that it was the key to summoning the Winter Fairy, by leaving your angelic soul into fresh powdered snow? And how could it be an exact replica if you swing your arms and legs around? Oh shucks, Packy liked 'Snow Angel' just the way it didn't make sense. But Packy knew that if he searched deep enough, he could find some.

He decided not to reward them with an explanation, and he and Snow Packy attacked. The electric ice clone jumped high and swung a kick at Natsu's head which Natsu ducked under. Packy shot a blast of snow headed for him.

"What? Snow magic, too?" Natsu said before being pushed back by it.

Packy remembered what his old twisted mentor would do to him when he differentiated ice and snow. Merciless treatment.

Natsu was pushed back by the attack, and went down. As he fell to the floor, Snow Packy leg sparked with magic, and kicked Natsu up high. Packy leaped up into the air where he met Natsu with a freezing lightning fist, and knocked back down towards Snow Packy. Snow Packy punched back up into the air in a westward direction as Packy touched the ground. Packy ran west, in the direction that Natsu was going at, and jumped once again into the air. He twisted to build up momentum and performed a hook kick at Natsu.

Natsu took hold Packy's foot and grinned at him.

"Ummm..." Was the sound Packy made before Natsu swung him at Snow Packy.

Snow Packy stepped to the side as Packy hit the ground. Once on the ground, Natsu shot a quick fireball at them. Snow Packy jumped to the side, but Packy was slow. He scrambled up onto his feet just in time for the fireball to burn his foot.

The audience seemed to be really into this fight.

Packy and Snow Packy ran to opposite ends from Natsu, the magic cord between then extending, and attacked him from both sides. Natsu elbowed Snow Packy with a blazing arm in the face, and sent him to the ground. Packy threw a charged punch at Natsu, which Natsu blocked with much effort. They engaged into a trade of punches and kicks, each blocking the others. Packy and Natsu gave each other wild grins.

As if trying not to be forgotten got back on to his feet and charged at Natsu. Natsu stood on to his hands, and swung his blazing feet in a circle, as both Packys attacked. And then Snow Packy evaporated into a misty magic vapour that returned to Packy, while he ducked under Natsu's fire feet, and sweep kicked his arms. Natsu hopped over the foot, and kicked at Packy while airborne. Packy caught the foot between his two charged palms, and threw Natsu away. The mages stood up. Natsu sent a right hook that Packy stepped away from, and a left hook that Packy moved under, and rose up behind Natsu. Natsu turned around with cheeks expanded to release a fireball, but Packy extended two fingers and shot shards of ice at Natsu's eyes. Natsu cried out with a 'GARGH!'

Packy laughed while pointing at Natsu. "NYOHOHO! Serves you right for not going down easily! Idiot, Idiot!"

An unidentified creature lunged at Packy from the crowd, and wrapped it arms and legs tightly around his face. Packy shrieked as the creatures grip tightened. He thrashed and bashed at the creature as it hugged his face off. He heard Natsu laugh at him. Packy took the time to calm down, found the creature's limbs, pryed it off of him, and threw it above his head. When Packy looked up, he saw a smiling humanoid bear falling towards him. He quickly zapped it frozen into a semi-oval with a long handle running out of it. Packy grabbed the bear-in-an-icicle's handle and swung his newest innovation around. He'll call it— the Bear Stick. Soon confusion arose in the crowd as more of those bears tightly hugged them.

"Why haven't you guys captured the loose carebears yet?" Erza asked a middle-aged man with blue hair who was having trouble getting one off his leg.

"We didn't think it would be big deal," he replied.

The bears were everywhere, and causing a small hassle. People struggled to relieve themselves of their hold, but it only seemed to get tighter.

The Master closed his eyes, and folded his arms, as a carebear hugged his forehead and peppered it with kisses. "Hmmm. They are definitely more troublesome then we thought them to be. Mages, clean up this mess of bears."

"Yes, Master!"

He turned to Packy. "You boy, I'll be cutting your battle with Natsu short. Come with me."

 **Packy hits Natsu with his Bear Stick, before going after the Master into Fairy Tail.**

 **"And then..."**

"They're quite the rowdy bunch aren't they?" The Master said chuckling.

He, Packy, and Mirajane were in his office. Before Packy had come in, Jason had given him his farewells, and left. His 'prince' joke probably wouldn't get published in the sorcerer magazine. Hopefully.

"I'll say," said Packy. "They got into two huge fights today. And I didn't even come here in my own will, I was forced to."

Mirajane and the Master laughed. "Yes, yes. That's them all right," he said. "In case you didn't know, I'm Fairy Tail's Headmaster, Makarov Dreyar, and she here is Mirajane Strauss, the head bartender. So you say you were brought here, though you were against it. But now that you're here, and you have the right to leave, do you choose to do so? I can't make you stay if you don't want to, but Fairy Tail is always ready for new members. You'd make a great addition to our family."

Packy shrugged. "Well if it would benefit you guys in having me here, then I may as well join. I'm doing this reluctantly though. Veeeery reluctantly."

Packy was overjoyed.

Makarov grinned. "And that's settles it then. Mira will give you your guild mark, and you'll reluctantly officially be apart of our family. But before that," his voice changed to a more serious tone, "it seems that you use two types of magic, and fuse them into one. You're a Uni-Magic wizard, I presume?"

Packy nodded. "That exactly."

"It's said that the techniques to mastering that magic could only be found in the city of Astrantia. The magic was exclusive to their home, and that filled them with pride. Were you from that town, too?"

Packy looked down and nodded, while fiddling with his fingers. He knew where this topic was going.

Makarov stroked his chin. "Boy, raise your head. If your uncomfortable with the topic at hand, then I won't force you to talk about it. Forgive me for almost doing so."

Packy quickly shook his hands. "It's fine, it's fine. Don't sweat it. I was just having a moment."

"Well, now that we've talked, let's get your guild insignia marked on. Mira if you'd please."

She approached Packy with the stamp in her hand.

"Where'd you like your insignia to be placed?"

"I think I'll get it on my lower arm," Packy said pulling up his sleeve, and extending his arm.

"Wait," he said before she stamped him. "I'd rather get it on the on the right arm and not the left."

But before Mira could start again, Packy cut get off once more. "You know what? My leg is looking like an especially good place for the mark. Let's put it there."

Mira's eye twitched.

"Packy," Makarov said, "please take this seriously."

"Sure thing pops," Packy replied, giving him a thumbs up. "I don't want it on my thigh anymore. Where do most of the male guildsmen get their insignias?"

"I think their shoulders," Mirajane answered.

"I see... So that leaves the question: Should I get it on my shoulders?" And Packy started laughing at his own joke.

Mirajane tilted her head to the side. "That joke doesn't work verba— Master why are you laughing!?"

It's true, Makarov was laughing. Packy walked towards him, put his arm around his shoulder, and they laughed together.

"Wooo boy," Packy said wiping a tear from his eye as calmed down. "I've decided to get the helmet on my face."

"Oh goody," Mirajane said, and quickly approached Packy, as if she wanted to get it over with before he could change his mind. She started to bring the stamp down towards Packy's forehead, but he caught her hand before it touched.

"Don't you wanna know why I chose such a bizarre place for a mark? Wait that came out wrong. I'm not saying that my face is bizarre, I'm just saying that it's quite unusual for a guild mark to be on one's face. So ya wanna know?"

"I hardly think it matters."

"Tell us boy," Makarov said.

"Master!" Mira stopped hey struggle with Packy.

"Thanks guys," Packy said. "But unfortunately I've forgotten." Mira lost her smile. "So let's get that helmet stamped on."

Mira put her hands on her hips. "You referred to the Fairy Tail insignia as a helmet again."

"Yeah. And?"

"It's a fairy."

Packy frowned. "Really? It's a fairy? Th-That's ridiculous!"

Mira's eyes went lazy as she articulated every word in the sentence. "The Fairy Tail guild insignia is a running fairy, NOT a helmet."

Makarov frantically flipped through the pages of a photo book he had grabbed from a shelf with an extended arm.

"Great God," he muttered when he landed on a page. "It really IS a running fairy!"

"Again Master!? Your siding with him again!?"

Packy took a look at the Master's book. "Hmmm. It actually kinda does look like a fairy. I always thought it was one of those gladiator helmets. Now what's the point of getting it on my head? Gladiator helmets go on heads, not fairies."

Mira sighed. "Where. Do you want your insignia stamped?"

"Fine let's take this seriously. Honestly seriously," said Packy, moving away from the Master, to the centre of the room to get some space. "Mages go on various missions where they are asked to show their insignias for proof of being from the requested guild. The mark should be in a place where it can be shown easily, without too much hassle. But what if we were to go on an infiltration mission, and our guild marks were just out there, what would then happen? Mission failed, that's what would happen. So it needs to be in a place where it can be easily hidden, and easily shown. But I also want to feel pride and get attention from my guild mark. I want girls to come up to me and be like, 'Oh, are you a mage?' Then I'll say, 'Yes.' And they'll shriek and be like, 'Can we see your insignia?' Then I'll show it and they'll be like 'WOAH! What a cool location!' Then we'll laugh it off and get cheesecakes. And so, I want my Fairy Tail insignia on," Packy made a drumroll sound, and bent down to flip his lower kimono part up, "ma butt cheek!"

Master Makarov laughed with this, but it suddenly became irritated and died down.

Packy looked back at Mira with a troll face. "Also turquoise."

A smile grew on her face.

Makarov ran out the room.

 **After rounding up the carebears in a bag, Lucy wipes a sweat and turns to the fourth wall.**

 **"And then..."**

"I get the haunting feeling that Packy's gonna mess up," Lucy told Wendy as all the mages walked back to the guild.

"Yeah," Wendy nodded. "He is a little... eccentric. I hope the Master won't see him as disrespectful."

"On the bright side they're with Mirajane," Charla said lying atop of Wendy's head. "If things get rough she'll just smooth things over.

"That is true," Gray said from behind them. "But what if he gets on Mira's bad side?"

The group went silent to think about what Gray had said. They turned to Lisanna and Elfman.

Lisanna shrugged and gave a nervous smile. "I don't think Miranee-san could get..." But she toned down her voice before she finished.

They started walking faster. As they got closer to the guild Lucy could hear cries from within, and Master Makarov hurried out.

"It's terrible!" Makarov cried. "The devil from within has been unleashed!"

Lucy and the others quickly rushed to the guild.

"I tried to stop her," Makarov said as they passed him and went into the guild.

"AYEEEEEE! Stop! Help!" Packy cried.

The scene that beheld them was vicious. The door to Master's office was broken. Satan Soul Mirajane sat on Packy, back towards Lucy. Mira furiously stamped his face, covering him with the red guild insignia.

"Shut up! This is where your stamps will go! This is where they'll stay!" Mira-san yelled as she smashed his face with the stamps in both her hands.

"It burns! MMRRFF," he was cut off when Mira-san smashed down on his mouth. Packy tilted his head, and his eyes widened when he saw Lucy and the others at the doorway.

"GUYS! PLEASE HELP!" Packy yelled at them, but they had suddenly taken interest in whistling at their feet. Lucy would've liked to help Packy— even though he was a new guild mate she still felt as close to him as she does to the others for that sole reason. But going against Mira-san at her worst moment was an instant faux pas She'd overpower you and bring you to your knees with just a glance. Just, no.

Lisanna stepped up to try and calm her sister down, but didn't get a word out before Satan simply glared at her, and Lisanna backed away and hid herself in Elfman's arms.

She had tears in her eyes.


	7. Frosty Lightning is Fairy Tail

**Two chapters in 1!**

* * *

 **7**

 **Frosty Lightning is Fairy Tail**

* * *

Packy sat at a lone table, closest to the corner of the room near the bar, book in hand. Mirajane— her not Satan— had stopped assaulting Packy, and apologised for her actions, claiming that she lost herself. Being the good hearted person he was, he forgave her, but when asking if she could remove the insignias on his face, she just tilted her head with that smile, and walked away, so now he was stuck like this until further notice. They still burned.

But that asides, Packy had joined a guild. Packy had joined Fairy Tail. He remembered his last guild, Yeti Gills. How long had it been since then? Around seven years he reckoned. Seven years since Mina sensei, Dandylion, Collins, Deraiya, Ricki...

Packy reread the the paragraph he was on since he forgot to pay attention. But now he was part of the strongest guild in Fiore. He had heard Fairy Tail in the air plenty of time, how they defeated two guilds of the Barran alliance, perfectly winning the Grand Magic Games, half its members, including the master, disappearing for seven years. And now he was part of that powerful name. And yet Packy didn't—

"Why are you sitting here alone," Packy heard Erza's voice demand from beside him. Packy looked up from his book to meet her eyes, but then turned away.

"I'm shy," he muttered.

She stared at him in perplexity, then nodded and sat beside him. She patted his back way more forcefully then it should normally be done, and Packy lurched forward.

"I never would've imagined you as the shy type," she chuckled. "The guildsmen are very kind and welcoming here. Newcomers fit in easily. You won't break the ice with them by sitting by yourself while reading a book. And the guildsmen are already intrigued by the magic you demonstrated today, so that would make a good topic to discuss about."

And without waiting, for Packy's response, Erza asked in a loud voice, "Packy, what would you care to explain the logic of your 'Frozen Lightning'?"

At this many of the guildsmen sprung up from their seats, and surrounded his table. Questions were thrown around, and Erza pounded her fist on the table to hush them down.

"Okay so let's start off with the biggest confusion," said Packy. "Frozen Lightning is not literally solid frozen lightning. I just say frozen because lightning is generally hot whereas mine is cold. Agree Elfman?"

He gave Packy thumbs up.

"This type of magic is known as Uni-Magic. Imagine—"

"Oh yeah," the short cyan bluenette girl with the orange dress from earlier, said placing her fist in her palm. "I remember reading about this magic one time. Imagine a unison raid made inside your body, and then released."

Packy opened his mouth to talk, but gave up quickly and let her continue ranting.

"Two magics are contained in his body: Ice and Lightning. They are then fused in a third magic container, and that's where the Frozen Lightning is stored. And another thing is that Uni-Magic can be used at different ratios. For example, he could choose to use a ratio where the Ice magic is dominant and the Lightning magic serves as back up, like the hammer you had made, yes?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Packy. "It had a ratio of 3:1. It was—"

"75% ice and 25% lightning. And an example of the the perfect ratio, fifty-fifty, would be the arrow you shot at Elfman. Sorry, I've been cutting you again and again," she held out her hand and smiled. "I'm Levy McGarden."

Packy wasn't happy she had stolen his important monologue, but he was a sucker for the word 'sorry'.

He shook her hand and shrugged. "It's fine."

"Wait!" Natsu said smacking a palm on the table. "You used Snow magic, too, in our fight. So you can use THREE magics?! We have to fight again!

Packy waved his hand in the air. "First, fighting is hard and long. Secondly, Snow is Ice, Ice is Snow. My old mentor would say that often. But then I said that ice was water, and I was punished. Saw them all as the same thing. I only use two. It's not specifically Ice-Make that I use, it's not Snow either. I just use Ice. So I'd have to agree with what he said, that old nutcase."

"Wow, your magic sounds awesome!" Natsu said. "I wanna learn it. Teach me how to master Uni-Magic!"

Packy closed his eyes and raised a finger. "It's actually a very difficult magic to learn. And it's painful. It involves creating—"

"Well if Fire maniac's gonna learn Uni-Magic, I'd be falling behind if I weren't to learn it either," Gajeel said grinning.

They started fighting.

"We'll learn it too then!" Someone yelled, and people instantly swarmed around Packy. They introduced themselves, and he was showered with questions that he did his best to answer.

* * *

 **Packy turns to the fourth wall and puckers his lips.**

 **"And later..."**

* * *

"The best way for you to get into guild life," said Lisanna beside Packy, "is to take an official job request."

They stood in front of the request board, observing all the potential jobs that were offered. Lisanna stepped forward and ran her hand down the board, skimming through the jobs.

"There's one that requires us to guard a farm while the owner's gone. 35,000 Jewels. How about it?"

Packy nodded. "Yeah. It sounds like we don't have to do much work, so let's take it."

"That's not the right attitude for job taking. You can't go to work without wanting to work."

"It's not that I don't wanna with at all. I just wanna do the absolute least amount possible. Preferably lower than that though. Just one that doesn't involve too much movement. If that were the definition of work than I'd be down for that."

"Why did Erza sign me up for this," she muttered to herself. "Well anyways, now we've gotta assemble a team. The mages here go on missions in teams to facilitate the job. The reward then gets split up among the members. Most of the mages here have permanent teams. I, for one, usually go on missions with Elfnii-chan, and Miranee-san when she's available."

It took time for Packy to process what Lisanna had said, but once he did, he spit out imaginary water.

"That's your brother?! The man beast?!"

Lisanna frowned. "What's so surprising about it? Didn't you find that I resembled someone in the guild?"

"I sure did," a dreary voice said from behind them.

Lisanna and Packy shrieked in alarm, and turned to see a hunched figure with messy, shoulder lengthed, black hair that hid his left eye.

"Geez Trace," Lisanna exasperated with her hand in her chest. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"I think the real question is: Why haven't y'all gotten used to it?" He replied with a open-mouthed smile.

The man called Trace had a bag under his visible eye. He wore a brown T-shirt under his black cape, with dark grey open fingered gloves and ankle height sandals.

"But besides that," he continued, " I'll be a member of that team you were talking about. You guys forgot to bring me on that play request in Onibus town after all."

"We didn't forget," Lisanna said. "You were late."

"I told you guys I had things planned on the night before and that I may be a little late. I had asked you to wait an extra hour for me."

"Yeah. We did. We waited two as a matter of fact. You didn't show up."

Trace's eyes widened. " Two hours? What time were we meant to meet up again?"

"Nine A.M.?"

"Oh wow. Must've lost track of time. I stayed up that night and had to put extra dark curtains to stop light from getting in." He looked at Packy and started chuckling. "It's the scarabaeoida mating season. It was a wild night," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Dang," Packy said.

"I know right. Your the newbie, Packy, I is correct, no? I'm Trace Ferrtada, Fairy Tail's bug expert. I even use Bug Soul magic. Why don't you come over to my place sometime? A token of my acceptance of you to this guild. We could watch the fireflies go at it, eh? It's never let this cathedral down."

"This is making me uncomfortable."

Lisanna sighed heavily. "Trace your letting too much of yourself upon the new guy."

"What do you mean?" Trace said. "He's gotta know what he's dealing with here. If one were to restrict himself, it would be a sign that he's not close enough to the person. Packy here is like a brother to me. I feel as if we could get along very well if we got to know each other. I'm positive a long rainbow road of friendship, laughter, and good times awaits for us. We could definitely become gay for each other. As long as he likes bugs. You like bugs don'tcha, newbie?"

"Nah," replied Packy.

Trace lost his smile and stared at his feet.

Lisanna clasped her hands. "Well we've got Trace in our little team. Who else could we do with?"

Packy turned around and looked around the guild until he locked her eyes on the one. "Let's take Juvia with us. She's an interesting character. I'd like to help her accomplish her goal for love, too."

"But she'd only go on missions with Gray, which hasn't happened."

Packy turned to Lisanna, and gave a confident look. "I have methods with words."

He walked up to Juvia's table where she tried to get her hands on Gray.

"Juvia, I'm planning on going on a mission tomorrow and I could use some extra magic. Care to come?" And for the Secret Ultimate Jutsu: "We'll have food."

She stopped her games for a moment to address to Packy. "Juvia can't go on the mission with you otherwise she'd miss precious time with Gray-Sama."

"This time is not precious to me," an annoyed Gray said.

Packy nodded in an understanding way. "Gray would like to come with us?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm going on a mission with Erza tomorrow."

"And you didn't tell me," Juvia said in a hurt voice.

"Crap, it wasn't meant to spill out," Gray muttered.

"It's okay, I still love you," and Juvia returned to her attempts at hugging him.

Packy walked back to the request board.

"... crickets are quite loud though," Trace was saying when Packy got to them. "Oh how'd it go," he asked.

"She denied, but it's no big deal." Packy looked at Lisanna, "Do you know where she lives?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We'll kidnap her tomorrow."

"Ummm."

"?"

Lisanna shook her head. "Well, I guess four is enough. Let's meet up here at eleven, enough time for Juvia to shower and have breakfast. You've gotta be there, Trace."

He made an OK sign.

"Wait, wait," Packy said holding his hand up. "There's one more person."

And he happened to be walking by right in front of them.

"Natsu," Packy called.

Lisanna looked like she wanted to say something but held it in.

"What's up?" He said as Happy hovered above his shoulder.

"We're planning on going on a mission tomorrow, and we were looking for one more teammate. You in?"

Natsu grinned. "Definitely. I'd like to see more on how you do in action. What's the request?"

Packy pointed to the flyer on the board. "This one. We have to watch a farm while the owner's away."

"BORING!" Natsu yelled. He started looking around the request board. "We need something that packs a punch."

"But mine was simple," Packy whined. "I'll throw a tantrum. Don't test me. I will!"

"Ooh this one." Natsu ripped it off the board, and showed it to them. "A witch's curse has been placed upon a society, and they need help lifting the curse. 80,000 Jewel reward."

"Awwrrgh, that looks too physically demanding. But fine, I'll swallow it in."

"Great! Come on, Happy. Let's go get ready for tomorrow!"

"Aye, sir!" The cat cried, and flew off after Natsu.

"Eleven A.M!" Lisanna cried at him just as he was out of the doors.

"Thanks!" Natsu replied.

"I should've thrown that tantrum," Packy said once Natsu was gone.

Lisanna smiled. "I don't think that would've worked on Natsu, though. Once he chose that mission, there's no changing his mind. He's stubborn, but you can't get mad at him for it. That's why everyone loves him."

Packy tilted his head, and smiled at her with puckered lips. "Some more than other, hmm?"

She turned away from him, red blooming in her cheeks.

Trace stared at them. "Wait, what?

* * *

 **Trace eats a bug he's never seen before.**

 **"Cool. New powers. And then..."**

* * *

It was the evening now, and tables were emptier than they had been earlier, today. Packy had spent the day exploring the town with Erza, and she had left him halfway through so that he could do his own exploring. Now he was back at the guild and the question dawned on him as he walked over to his cart. Where would he be spending the night? He only had around 7000 Jewels left in savings, but he knew that wouldn't be even slightly enough to get a proper apartment. And Packy wouldn't do improper. He never needed much money when he wandered around. He'd just sleep in his tent under the stars. The money he earned from missions went to the essential things: books, milk, and cabbages.

Packy approached the table in which Erza and Wendy and the white cat sat, Erza and Wendy eating what was left of their sweets, Charla drinking a cup of whatever. The magic cart had kept them fresh even after three days of travel. They really were lucky he had left some of the food for them, but obviously they showed no signs of appreciation. Well, he'd been forced to go the run, and leave them behind. They looked up at Packy has he got closer. Packy felt uneasy around Wendy. He hoped that she still wasn't mad at him. Erza had told him that Wendy didn't normally act that way. So with that little girl chasing him around town with a killer intent must've meant she was undeniably pissed off.

"Erza," said Packy, "where will I be spending the night?"

She held up her finger while she finished what she had in her mouth, and kidnapped a cupcake from the cart. "That is something even I hadn't thought of," Erza said regrettably. Her eyes widened up, "You could stay at Lucy's house. But, no, I cannot dump you onto her like that. Well, it seems like you'll have to stay at my apartment in Fairy Hills."

Packy shrugged. "Okay."

"Hold on a second Erza-san," Charla said. "Are you sure you want to sleep under the same roof with a man you still don't know much about?"

"Charla that's not a nice thing to say," Wendy said embarrassedly. "Please excuse her, Packy-san."

Yes! She gave Packy an honourific! She wasn't mad at him!

"I'm just being cautious," said Charla. "We don't know what he could try at night."

Packy gave Wendy a mischievous grin to prove Charla's point.

"But besides that Erza-san," said Wendy, " maybe he could stay with me. Boys are forbidden from staying at Fairy Hills, and as head girl, it would set a bad example to the girls. So maybe he should stay at my apartment. I don't get much visitors, and I'd be least suspectable to have a boy sleep with me."

"Bdum-tss," said Packy.

"You do have a point there Wendy, but it'll be fine. Well just sneak him in," Erza said. "As for what you had said Charla, as a member of Fairy Tail, I can expect Packy to act respectfully to his fellow guildmates in their sleep," she gave him a look that froze his heart, "right, Packy?"

Packy teeth started clattering, and his bones started wobbling. "Yes, Erza-senpai. I-I wasn't even planning on pulling something off anyways."

Erza nodded. "Good."

* * *

 **Packy turns to the fourth wall as he walks to Fairy Hills alone.**

 **"And then..."**

* * *

Strangely enough, that night Erza and Wendy had talked it over, and decided that Packy would stay over at Wendy's. Erza had brought with her Packy's cart into her enormous room, claiming that there wouldn't be enough space for it in her room. He sat on the carpeted floor outside of her apartment while she cleaned up inside. It didn't even take a minute for her to finish, and she let him into the apartment.

"So what you see here is my home," Wendy said. "Please make yourself comfortable."

While Packy looked around, Wendy went off to her room with Charla. On the left side of the room stood a two person couch and a recliner in front of a fire place, and a coffee table in the square. To the right of the room, the floor was elevated by a step, and a circular dining table for three. The wall in front of Packy presented two passageways; the first, where Wendy had gone, strictly opposite to the front doorway he stood in, leading towards the bedroom and bathroom, and the second near the dining room, leading towards the kitchen.

Packy walked to the bedroom Wendy had gone into.

"So where will I be sleeping?" Packy asked her.

Wendy cheeks flushed. "There's... only one bedroom in this apartment... so you'll have to... sleep with me on this bed." She pointed to the double bed.

Charla looked like she wanted to explode with arguments, but she held it in, eyeing Packy and waiting for him to make a move first.

Packy shrugged and walked towards the bed. "I really don't care honestly. If it's the only option, then I guess I— LIKE HELL I WOULD!

"As if I'd sleep in this bed right now, only to wake up with something soft in my hand, and then I'd squish, and be like 'What is this soft thing?' And then you'd wake up, and stare at me in embarrassment, and go 'EEEEEEK! CAT MOLESTER!', and I'd be like 'What?', and I'd find Charla's body between my hand! So even if you do mind I'll just sleep on the uncomfortable living room sofas, thank you." And with that Packy stormed out the room, and hopped on to the far too small sofa, kimono still on.

"Goodnight," he called out gently.


	8. Fool the Enchanter

**I'm still wondering for an attire that would suit Packy.**

* * *

 **8**

 **Fool the Enchanter**

* * *

Packy forced himself awake when he realised he was sleeping in the middle of a dream. He had to get up early, and get cleaned up before the dorm girls woke up. He looked up at the clock above the fire place. Six fifty-one A.M. He pushed the clothes he had used to cover himself with in the cold night, stood up, and stretched. Packy walked past Wendy's room to the bathroom on the creaky floorboard. Tiptoeing would've been hard, when he was this tired. He looked at himself in the mirror. The red insignias still occupied nearly every inch of his face. He found two towels on the towel hanger. He opened one of the cabinets, and took out a folded one. It had to have been a spare. He also took the soap bottle, and with that he headed to the public baths. Packy could've washed himself in Wendy's bathroom, but he felt weird washing himself in someone else's bathtub. But wasn't that basically the public baths?

No one was in the corridor, which was good. What if there was someone in the baths, though? The thought got Packy's heart racing. Not at this hour, right? It was way too early for people to wake up. Buuuut, these were mages. Shouldn't they always wake up early to get the job done? No, there was definitely no one in there.

Still, Packy opened the door to the baths cautiously, and walked in.

Inside the steamy baths, a figure sitting in the water singing a melody to herself, with her back to Packy. She had skin as white as her hair. Her hair was short, and messy at the end. A trickle of blood ran out of Packy's nose. And she had a big chest.

And big arms, as a matter of fact. And her back was hairy. Was that a tattoo on her back? And the voice she sang in was oddly manly. And hoarse. And crap.

The figure turned around, and stood up. She had abs and a wide hairy chest. She had a clean shaved face, and a double-chin. Packy looked down.

"Alvin!" The man shrieked. "You got my letters!"

Packy stared.

The room went quiet for the longest time. Packy bent down, and wiped up the blood that was on the floor with a finger. He held up his head, and pushed the blood trail to his nose.

"Please," he whispered. "Go back in."

The man rushed out the tub, and slapped Packy across the cheek. More blood spilled out of his nose, and he quickly bent down to take it back from the floor and into his nose.

"Hey! Now that's just rude!" The man cried. "Your body can't deny a fabulous girl when it sees one, Alvin! And what you're doing is dangerous, you could choke on that!"

"Shut up!" Packy shouted, and said this bit slowly. "You've inhaled too much steam, bro! I am not— GRARCK!" Packy started having a coughing fit on the floor, and spit out blood. In a strained voice, he said, "Argh, my holy wine!"

"Eeeek, you choked on it! Jeez, Alvin-senpai, your so silly sometimes." The man said. He kneeled down with puckered lips. "Just stay calm, I know CPR."

Whatever-his-name-was got close enough, Packy spat blood onto his face. The man let out a dramatic sigh of defeat, and fell on the floor opposite to Packy.

"I love Alvin. He may seem mean, but he acts so cool!" He mumbled to himself.

Packy frowned in confusion. What was a man even doing in the Fairy Hills when it was an all girl's dorm? Maybe the girls had just accepted drag queens as being one of them? Packy decided it'd be best to wash in Wendy's bathroom after all. He picked up his stuff he had dropped, and opened the door.

A group of 5 girls stood in front of him.

Packy's mouth fell open. The girls stared at the boy in front of them. The boy stared at the girls in front of him. Packy didn't think he'd met any of them, yesterday. His mind traveled at a mile a second. He desperately needed a solution to get himself out of this one. Oh yeah, the steam. It spilled into the hallway, as Packy held the door open. He'd use that. Packy released Ice magic from his body in small amount. Frosty blue trails of magic floated up from his body, and that steam blurred their vision of him.

"Is that—" a girl tried to say before Packy cut her off.

He made a face with his eyes rolled up in his head as best as he could, and waved his hands in circles. "It's an illuuuusion." Brilliant plan.

"Is that blood on Georgette's face?"

Packy ran. He turned down the L-corridor, up the stairs and into the main building.

"Catch him!" He heard a girl yell, and soon enough footsteps were after him.

But Packy had been too fast for them to follow, because soon enough he couldn't here anyone following him. He got to Wendy's room and walked in. Wendy was awake, too, now, and she stood by the couch with an embarrassed look on her face.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Packy asked as he walked over. He saw what she was staring at, and squinted just to make sure he saw correctly.

He frantically put on his glasses, and squinted even harder. He felt himself make a funny face.

On the couch lay the clothing he had slept under to keep him warm.

On the couch lay the underwear had slept under to keep him warm.

 **Packy takes a deep breath.**

 **"And then..."**

* * *

Packy was in the massive room of Erza's, scurrying through her stuff in search of the rope. It was ten two A.M. Today, Packy wore a black long sleeved v-neck, and dark grey pants. He ended up washing in Wendy's room, after properly and unconvincingly convincing her that: he had grown cold at night, so he wandered into Wendy's room looking for a spare blanket in the dark, to no avail. So he just grabbed a laundry basket he stumbled upon, and used the clothes—that he couldn't see— to cover himself up. She didn't seem convinced by this, although she accepted it, and his apology. She had also told him, where Juvia lived. Packy would head there as soon as he found the rope.

He heard someone knock on the door, two dorms away from where he was, and Erza went to respond.

"Erza-san," a voice said. "There is a boy staying with one of the girls in the Fairy Hills. And not only is he staying with someone, but he injured Georgette."

"Really? Where?" She replied.

"In the public baths."

"You may have seen a boy in the building," Erza replied, "but what proves to you that he's staying here over night?"

"He had bathroom essentials with him while coming back from a bath. Erza if whoever the girl is can bring her male friends to stay over, why can't we?"

"It's not like I knew of this, Jill. Worry not, I'll take this situation into own hands. I'll find whoever hurt Georgette."

"And I'll help," said Jill. "We'll get it done with faster if we work together."

"You really don't need to stress yourself with this."

Packy heard the door close. He realised that the rope was always in his hands, shoved it into his backpack, and headed for the door.

Erza pulled his hair back just as he got his hand on the doorknob. "Not so fast," she said as Packy yelped. "All you had to do was stay hidden. What happened this morning?"

Packy turned himself to face down at her. "I went to take a bath in the public baths. We were the only ones in the room, and my nose bled. Some of that blood landed on him while he was trying to give me CPR after I choked on it. And when leaving, a group of girls saw a scene with blood on Georgette's face, and me nearby."

Erza nodded. "I guess I'll get Georgette to sort out the issue."

"About Georgette. I thought men were forbidden from staying in Fairy Hills, so why is he here?"

Erza made a proud smile. "My new policy accepts drag queens to reside at the hills, too. But they mustn't bathe at the same time as the other girls. We accept all girls here."

"Oh that's why," Packy said. "I guess I'll be off then. Thanks for letting me stay in the hills."

"Anything for a friend."

Packy opened door, but barely got out before Erza asked, "Packy, did you get a nosebleed after seeing Georgette?"

Packy slammed the door behind him, and walked over towards Wendy's.

He opened the door. "Thanks Wendy for letting me—dooh," he quickly closed the door after spotting two of the girls from the baths this morning.

"That's the boy!" He heard Jill's voice say as he hurried for the stairs going up to the second floor **[Some people would count the ground floor as the first floor, so if you're one of them, then Packy's heading for the third floor.]** "I couldn't make out what he said, but that was his voice."

On the second floor, he opened the first door on the left, like Wendy had told him, in case he forgot the number. It was surprising how the girls trusted each other enough not to lock their doors. Juvia was knelt down right in front of him, tying her bootlaces. She stood in alarm at the sight of Packy.

"Packy, what are you doing here?"

"Gray told me to try this game on you," he said hurriedly. "Hold your arms in a Y. Ok, now, hold them at your side. Clap'em real tight." Packy froze froze her hands together. He frowned and dispelled the ice. "No wait. Hold them behind your back." He froze them together.

Packy locked her legs together with ice leg cuffs, and tied her up in the rope. The whole kidnapping scenario was easier than he expected. He heaved Juvia onto his shoulder.

"Juvia would prefer it if Gray treated her this way himself instead of tomato face," she said.

Packy headed for the fridge, grabbed a cabbage, put a spare in his bag, and then straight for a window. He heard Juvia's doorknob turn.

"Is this Gray-Sama's version of Save the Princess?" Juvia asked.

"More or less," he replied. "Ice Slide," Packy said creating a slide down to the backside of Fairy Hills. He hopped on and slid down, with a cabbage in his right hand, and securing Juvia with his other.

 **Lisanna is the last one to get to the meeting point, and has it held against her.**

 **"A-And then..."**

* * *

Packy was upfront talking with the conductor on his horse while the others discussed the mission inside the carriage. He wound up annoying the man, and was told to return to the carriage. Packy climbed through the window, and sat next to Natsu, opposite to Trace. An untied Juvia was on the far left, and Lisanna sat opposite to her, with Happy in her laps. They wore the same clothes they had worn yesterday, except for Lisanna, who wore a light purple, turtle neck sweater and dark green jeans.

Packy took another cabbage out of his bag and ate it. "Are there anymore details about the mission in the description?"

Trace read the flyer out loud. "Sorcerer society has been put under a witch's spell. Needs help breaking the curse. Sender: Enchanter Crow."

"Mmm. Seems like a real workout, wouldn't you say Juvia?" He leaned forward to look at her.

"Hmph!" She grunted. "Juvia doesn't want to talk to the man who kidnapped her to bring her on this mission where Gray-Sama isn't even involved."

"It was the only way to get you to come along. No harm done, right?"

"You also German-Suplexed Juvia into a table."

"Ok, I see why your upset. I'm not entirely pure. But look on the bright side. We're too far gone for you to walk back."

"That's not bright at all."

"Oh you're right. What a shame."

Packy put his hand over his mouth, and silently laughed at her.

"The bright side," Natsu said, "is the fact that I packed enough meat to last me four days."

Happy patted his tiny green backpack proudly. "I brought enough fish to last me five!"

"I brought biscuits for one" said Lisanna.

"I brought a cabbage!"

Juvia slumped deeper into her seat. "Juvia wants some of the food you had offered, Packy," she mumbled.

"Well I really do like my fish," said Happy, "but there's plenty to go around. You can have the flying one."

"You're giving Juvia the worst in the bunch... No, Juvia wants compensation from Packy himself. She wants food from him."

Packy gave Juvia a cabbage leaf, and smiled. "Does this make things better?"

Juvia looked down at it, then back up. "Juvia wants her cabbage back."

"No!"

She sighed. "Tomato face."

 **The horse turns to the fourth wall.**

 **"Neigh."**

* * *

The ride was five hours long, and the afternoon sun kindly hugged their necks, as they walked into Blacdahlia. Many of the buildings were of dark colors, as if they were trying to stay discreet mysterious, however they stood tall. The streets were made of cobblestone. Packy noticed wizards in purple robes scurrying in and out of town. Happy flew over to a nearby wizard, who was coming into the town.

"Do you know where we can find Enchanter Crow? We're wizards from Fairy Tail, and he sent a job request." He asked.

The wizard didn't look at him and kept walking. "Sorry kid, but I'm really busy right now. Can't help you."

"Let's try someone who's not in a hurry to get somewhere," said Natsu.

That proved to be impossible later on. It seemed as if everyone had somewhere to go. It was also strange how empty the town was, considering all those buildings. They reached the town's main road, Central Road. A big domino , the size of a tree, stood there. Behind it was a large wooden lever with a heavy boulder on the further end. A phrase was inscribed onto it. It read, 'Toilet jokes are best then otha jokes.'

Word.

Separating the two objects from each other was a hole in the ground. A woman sat next to that hole, straightening her brown hair with a hair straightener powered by a lacrima. She looked up at them as they approached.

"Are you guys the Fairy Tail wizards we had requested?" She looked at Packy. "Yeah, you probably are." Packy sighed.

"Yeah, his face gives it away, doesn't it," said Lisanna. "Would you happen to be Enchanter Crow?"

"Me? Heavens, no. He's probably way off somewhere far, far away doing something. I'm Beth."

"Hi Beth. I'm Lisanna, the red one here is Packy, this is Juvia, that's Natsu, and that's Trace. Do you know exactly what he's doing?"

"I think it's better he tells you that himself. You'd better sit and wait till evening, cause he won't be back here until then. No one will."

The group looked at each other, and did so.

Happy walked over to Beth. "Uh... Why are you straightening your hair here?"

"I can't do anything else," she replied.

Happy left the topic as it was.

 **Packy wonders if Harambe can be considered a toilet joke.**

 **"And then..."**

* * *

Packy and Natsu had tried to catch one of the humans floating into town, but he had kicked them away. All around them, wizards shrouded in a yellow aura had floated into town, and landed near the big domino. Once all the wizards had landed, they prepared a solemn banquet and had dinner. Trace, Juvia, Natsu, Packy, Happy and Lisanna sat on the head table with the leader of this society, Enchanter Crow. He was a white man with a pencil mustache, and messy brown hair peeking out of his purple hat.

"Thank you so much for having taken my request Fairy Tail mages," said Crow.

Packy pouted. "I didn't even wanna do this mission. Can you believe that I could've been guarding a sheep on a farm from a wolf only to find out that it was a practical joke from the farmer? Sounds like tubs of fun, doesn't it? But hey, look where I am now, somewhere where I couldn't be doing less with my life."

Lisanna put her finger on her lips and hissed at him to stay quiet. Still, it was just something Packy had to let out.

"Hey! Are you bad-mouthing my mission!" Natsu yelled with a half stuffed mouth.

Juvia's eyes narrowed and she smiled. "Well if we're talking about being forced to do things we don't want to, Juvia wants to rant on about—"

Packy blocked his ears, and started making noise, but Natsu and Juvia only started talking louder.

"BLUMBLUMBLUMBLUM

 **Packy is unfit to be the narrator**

"Oi."

 **so it is now Lisanna.**

Lisanna took a deep breath, trying to ignore the noise those three made as they argued, and focused on the matter at hand. Trace, who was next to her, leaned over to her ear. "Seems like in this situation we have to be," he paused, "the smart ooooones." He brought a cricket out of his pocket and took a crunchy bite of its head. Crow gagged out some food.

"I'll be the smart one, too," Happy said.

Lisanna smiled at him, and looked back at Crow, "Sorry about that. Sorry about all of this in fact. When you're in our guild, it happens enough for you to get used to it."

"Well," he said, "at least you brought a little life to our depressing group." He nodded to the other tables, people's eyes on the mages and small smiles on their faces.

"What's happened here?" Happy asked.

Enchanter Crow thought to himself before deciding. "Unrest, that's what it is. I guess I'll have to start from the very beginning. Two months ago, I, Enchanter Crow, head of this town of only wizards, had found love. I stumbled upon a beautiful woman in the forest, hunting for rabbits, and she asked me if i had seen any nearby. I told her that rabbits were quite rare to find in that forest, but there was a flock of ducks by the pond, if she was looking for dinner. She told me that she wanted to catch a rabbit for its said 'lucky foot', and begged me to help her since I seemed to have known well about these parts of the forest. I went along.

"We went around hunting, and she talked to me about everything of everything. I enjoyed the chat we were having, and detested the thought of us hitting the awkward ice, so I carefully connected one topic to another to keep the chat going. She must've really liked that, because she never showed signs of boredom in her tone or her gaze. Her name was Mayleena."

Packy, Natsu and Juvia stopped arguing and paid attention.

"Finally, near the lake where the ducks lived, a black rabbit sailed onto shore on a log. It was certainly something you didn't see any day. It hopped around on land. It looked happy. It looked accomplished. It looked like it had a heck of a story to tell its family. It looked defeated when it saw a turtle shell resting on a rock. It was then that I noticed that strangely, Mayleena didn't have a butterfly net or any thing to catch that rabbit. She slowly took out a stick from her pocket. And zapped the rabbit dead. It was then that she told me that she was a witch, and was happy to learn that I, myself, could use magic, too.

"Two weeks later, we started dating. I soon started realising that when we talked it'd be topics revolved around her interests, and when I brought up a topic that I like, the conversation would instantly die. The things we did were also centred around her. She was all into artsy stuff, and a HUGE fan of dominoes. We'd spend hours creating images, just to have the work tipped over in thirty seconds and then cleaned away. Me, I was more into puzzles, y'know. Complicated enigmas and stuff. I'd give her a fun brain teaser, but she'd give up without taking a second look. Everyone likes a good enigma, but she found them long and said they were a strain on her creativity. Three weeks ago, I realised I didn't want to be like this anymore.

"A-And well..." Crow adjusted himself in his seat. "I-I realised that... breaking someone's heart was going to be extremely difficult. I-I didn't want to suffer from the damage it would do to my morality. I was hoping she'd dump me so that I wouldn't have to do the heavy lifting. I tried changing the way I act — not in a jerky way, just not the lovable oaf she fell in love— it didn't work. She loved me too much for me to dump her. Not that I was shocked — but anyways — I knew I had to though, so I did it the easiest way I could think of. Soooooo..."

Lisanna put her hand over mouth. "Oh no. You didn't..."

"Shameful," Juvia said. "Shamefully shameful."

"Dang son..." said Trace.

Enchanter Crow winced. "I set dominos in front of her home spelling out 'CROW IS DUMPING U'."

Trace started laughing bizarrely, while Packy shook his head while tittering.

"Yeah..." Crow mumbled. "No regrets though. That's what I thought back then. From the luxury of my home I heard a furious cry, and let me say she lives about a kilometer away. I looked out my window, and saw a figure fly into town. I quickly went to meet her outside, before she could knock down my door in fury. There, she had tears of rage and demanded an explanation. I told her what it was, me being too much of a pathetic coward to dump her face to face and how I didn't like how things were going between. She yelled and screamed and insulted me for my cowardice. I told her that to be fair, me dumping her this way was less insensitive than doing it to her face with no remorse. She got even more mad by me saying that, and at that point I didn't even know why. After all that, she told me that she won't let me live this easily and promised to never let me forget it. She turned away, looked at me one last time with not rage but heartbreak, and took off.

"The following morning, I woke to see myself in these robes, and placing that giant domino there with my magic. I tried to move, but every muscle in my body ignored my commands, and obeyed to the magic spell I was under. And it wasn't only me. The whole Black Plum society was under the control of the same spell, heading to different lands to do random things. And I have no doubt that this was Mayleena's doing." Crow sighed and placed a hand in his forehead. "It's all my fault that the wizards have to suffer from this curse. They've done nothing wrong, but I got them involved in it. Everyday we work, and our only resting hours are from seven P.M to midnight. We may not be controlling ourselves but it still feels as if we are and we still experience fatigue. And after three weeks of this madness, it was time to put our prides as wizards aside and request help from a guild. So please. Save our society."

The group sat in silence to let it all sink in.

"Juvia doesn't want to help a man who breaks a girl's heart" said Juvia. "It's shameful and cowardly."

Packy shrugged. "Yeah, but it's the job that we chose. What's that saying again? Oh yeah: 'It's not the ending you wanted, but it's the ending you got. Sometimes the final result won't satisfy you, but you gotta live with it. Like that one series, Detergent. You know, the one with the swords and the strawberry. The author gave us a nice peaceful ending, BUT, ABSOLUTELY INCOMPLETE! I mean, there were so many characters that went M.I.A, even the MASCOT. And the plot holes are over the roof. Who became the new Troll — wait this has become irrelevant," Packy straightened himself up. "We'll do the job."

"Great," Crow said beaming. "I'll tell you guys am the details, and you can start tomorrow."

* * *

 **Aaaaand There You Have It. Thanks for making it up to this point of the chapter. Sorry for the drag, but I feel as if it's the best way for readers to get to know Packy as a character and his relationships with people around him.**


End file.
